Dragon Paradise
by Night Fury's Avenger
Summary: When Hicca hears about the legendary "dragon paradise" on the other side of Berk, she can't help but investigate. But, when she is attacked by a monstrous nightmare, and rescued by a certain black dragon, what will happen to Hicca? ****Female Hiccup****
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Hicca. I live on the island of Berk, which is an island in the middle of the ocean. Now, recently I heard a legend, that there is a town on the edge of Berk, beyond the forest, on the other side of the island, opposite where I live, there is an isolated area that is supposedly, the home of many dragons. It has been called "dragon paradise." Now, the reason this paradise is just a legend is because my dad, Stoick, has forbidden anyone from going into the forest to find out. The oldest person on the island doesn't even know if it exists or not. But, I have always been a very curious girl and when I heard about this paradise on the other side of the island, well... I wanted to see if it was real or not.

Because of my curiosity, I researched more about the dragons and their so called 'paradise.' I looked in ancient books, about dragons and their home. I noticed that there was nothing on the legendary night fury. After many days of research and finding out what I could, I decided that I would travel into the forest after everyone was asleep to see if there was indeed a town full of dragons. So late at night, I journeyed out, hoping that this was not the last time I would see my house. I don't know how long I had been walking, all I know is that my lamp was slowly fading and that i should turn around soon to go back home.

At some point, I walked past a misshapen tree, inside my head I realized that over time, that the farther into the forest I went, the more destruction I saw. When I looked closer, I noticed that there were deep claw marks on the trees. I slowed down and went to get a closer look. As, I got closer and closer to a particularly scratched up tree, I heard noises that started to sound like growls. I began to get very nervous and wanted to turn around. I decided that I had seen enough and turned around to go home. But, when I started to turn around I noticed that there was a pair of very animal looking eyes observing me in the cover of the trees, only visible by the lamp's shine. They started to get closer and I turned around to attempt to hide. But, the next thing i know, I am on the floor with a monstrous nightmare looming above of me, and snarling. I started to scream and call for help. But I realized that where I was, no one could hear me. I accepted that this is where I was going to die.

But, something strange happened. I heard another growl and realized that it wasn't from the monstrous nightmare. I looked at the it in confusion but it was looking around for the source of the other growl. As it moved its head, I saw another pair of animalistic eyes behind it. The mystery eyes were an impossibly bold shade of green. When the eyes locked on me the mystery creature charged. The monstrous nightmare spun around and charged at the other dragon. I got up and saw that the other animal was a black dragon and that none of the pictures I saw in any of the books matched this dragon. But, before my brain processed what was happening before my eyes, the fight was over. The black dragon had won and the monstrous nightmare was lying, lifeless, on the ground not far away me. My brain then decided to process the information and I realized that I was alone with a very angry and very large dragon. I knew not to look away from a dragon, so I, very slowly, began to walk backwards, in an another attempt to hide. But, before I could take another step, I felt a gush of wind and suddenly the dragon was behind me. In my mind I was thinking _"why me?"_But before I could freak out and start screaming, the dragon, who I noticed was a male, stood on his hind legs and reared back his head and roared in my face. After a few seconds, he stopped trying to make me loose my hearing and flew away.

The sun rose as Hicca was walking home from the sighed "Great. Just what I need right now, dad looking for me."

As Hicca walked home, she didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her from the trees.

*****SHOULD I CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY?*****

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

****Previously****

The sun rose as Hicca was walking home through the forest. Hicca sighed "Great. Just what I need right now, dad looking for me."

But what Hicca walked home, she didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her from the trees.

***Back in the village****

As Hicca reached her house she saw, or rather heard, her dad asking (screaming at) Gobber whether or not he has seen her.

"Dad! I'm right here! But guess what I saw in the fore-"

"Hicca what are you doing in that forest! You know it's forbidden, especially at night. On top of that you went _alone! _What were you even thinking?!"

Hicca muttered "I wanted to see if the whole dragon paradise legend was real or not..."

Gobber cut in "I'll just be over there" as he slowly backed away towards the forge.

"Hicca let's take this inside of the house, okay?"

As soon as they got inside Hicca started to tell Stoick about the monstrous nightmare she saw in the forest. "But, dad when I was walking in the woods, there was this tree that had really deep claw marks, and then there was growling and _then _there was a monstrous nightmare and-"

Stoick sighed "Hicca, I think all of the smoke in the forges is getting to your head, because there is no such thing as the dragon paradise, on this island, it is only a legend. Now speaking of dragons, there was an attack by the-"

"But thats what I was trying to tell you, it _is _real! It's all real; the dragons, their home on the island, its _all real_!"

"Hicca what did I tell you about lying!" Stoick shouted.

"But I'm _not_! that's what I saw there are dragons on the island!"

Pretty soon, Hicca and Stoick were in a screaming match. Everyone could hear them and was wondering what was going on inside of their house. Even Austen was curious about their confrontation.

Finally, Hicca had enough of her father's unwillingness to even listen to her at all.

Hicca shouted "Fine, don't believe me! I'll just prove it to you by bringing proof... or something" muttering the last part, and running out of the house and into the forest.

***In the Forest***

After many hours of wandering around muttering about how annoying her dad was, Hicca realized that she had not been paying attention to any landmarks or anything that would yell her where she was.

Hicca sighed "Great, just great, now I'm lost in a forest, with dragons. Okay... How am I going to get home? Well, guess I should start walking back now."

Hicca started walking back in the direction she thought her village was. After walking for a while, she came to the docks. By, the time she had gotten there it was dark. A boat had just come back from trying to find the dragon's home. Hicca muttered "Well if dad had just listened to me earlier, then they wouldn't need to do all of this."

As she was muttering to herself Gobber had jumped off of the boat and had started walking up towards her. "Hey, Hicca. You really worried you dad back when you ran into the forest, he almost ran after you. Well, if you're done muttering to yourself, let's go tell your dad you didn't get killed by the dragons in the forest." He took hicca by the arm and started walking up towards her house.

Hicca simply allowed hime until she realized what he had said. "Oka- Wait, you mean that you believed me when I said that there were dragons in the forest?"

Gobber laughed and started pulling her once again. "Well of course I did, when I was your age I did the same thing you did with your father and the same thing happened to me, except there was no supposed 'black dragon' that saved me, I saved myself, before your dad came. So he doesn't know what happened."

By the time he had finished his explanation, they had reached her house. "Well Hicca, I expect you in the forge early tomorrow."

"Okay Gobber, see you then."

"Oh by the way Hicca, don't tell your dad about our little chat on the way here okay?"

Hicca was shocked "uhhhhh, y-yeah no problem." _Why doesn't Gobber want dad to know all this?_

Gobber smiled "Great, see you." With that, he turned around and walked back to his own house and disappeared inside. Hicca watched him until he got home then _What just happened? _Then, she turned around and headed inside her own house

***In her house***

_Okay, hopefully dad is asleep._

Hicca slowly snuck up the stairs towards her room.

"I see you came back home."

_Oh no_

_Review Please :)_


	3. Chapter 3

****Previously****

Okay, hopefully dad is asleep.

Hicca slowly snuck up the stairs towards her room.

"I see you came back home."

Oh no

***In her house***

Hicca slowly turned around and saw her dad sitting at their table, eating a fish, cooked of course.

"Hey dad... How's that fish tasting?"

"Not important Hicca." Stoick deadpanned

"Right..." Hicca trailed off.

"So where did you go?"

"None of your business."

"As the chief it is my business."

"That's just it! As the chief not as my FATHER! You don't care about me on a personal level, especially since mom died."

"Do NOT bring your mother into this."

"Why not? this is the only time you're actually listening to me!"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"FINE" Hicca screamed while running up the stairs towards her room. When she got to her room, she jumped on her bed and began to sob.

_Why doesn't he care? Not even a little._

Eventually she cried herself to sleep

The next morning Hicca woke up with tear tracks staining her face.

Great. Another day of being ridiculed.

Hicca got up and out of bed and headed downstairs. But, when she got there, Stoick was at the table having breakfast. As she walked down the stairs, one of them creaked, causing him to look up at her.

"Uhhhh... Hi?" Hicca hesitantly asked

"Yea... Hello Hicca"

"I heard there was a ship being sent out to locate the dragon's nest again."

"Yup, I am going to lead this one. We won't be back for a while."

"Oh, how long is that?"

"About a week"

"Oh, ok. See you in a week." At least I'll have an easier time trying to find that dragon.

With that, her father got up, and left their house. She simply stared at the door for ten more minutes getting her thoughts together. After she had done so, she left her house and headed to the forges.

***At the forges****

Hicca walked into the forge and saw Gobber working at the window, talking to a viking about fixing his sword, since it had gotten dented, in the last dragon raid. She slowly snuck into her workshop located in the back of the forges.

"Not so fast, lassie."

_Dang it, caught again_

Hicca froze and slowly backed up towards the entrance of the forges. When she reached the entrance, she slowly turned around and saw him bent over the viking's sword, working out the dents.

"...Hi Gobber"

"Yea, hi."

"How's your day been going?" Hicca asks while rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Pretty good, except for the fact that you RAN OFF AND DISSAPEARED FOR THE BETTER PART OF THE DAY!"

"Oh... well that's nice."

"'That's nice.' Where were you?" He stops hammering at the sword and turns to face Hicca.

"You know what let's not talk about that... Instead, let's talk about how you are more of a father figure to me than my actual dad."

"You don't mean that Hicca."

"No, I do. You were the one that cared for me when he was supposed to. You took care of me after my mom was taken in that raid. He shut himself off from me, and went on those searches for the dragons' nest at every opportunity. Speaking of searches, are you going on the todays?"

"Yea, unfortunately no one will be able to watch you and make sure you don't get killed by a malfunctioning thing you make."

"...thanks for the vote of confidence Gobber."

He finally turned back to the sword with a smile and said "anytime"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Hicca woke up early in an attempt to sneak out of the village and into the forest for the dragons. But, when she was about to reach the treeline, she heard "Hicca!"

_I thought they were gone!_

She slowly turned around and saw Austen running towards her from the direction of the forges, which were across the village.

Oh, I guess they did leave. But why is Austen here? He's never even noticed me before."

Austen reached her, not even a little out of breath. Lucky, I can't even get up the hill to my house without being slightly out of breath. He can just casually appear not tired at all after running through the village, unbelievable.

Austen's voice broke through her train of thought. "Hicca, It's not that hard to run through the village."

_Oh, okay. WAIT….. I said that OUT LOUD! Well... That's embarrassing._

He seemed oblivious to the growing blush on her face, as she realised what had happened.

"Anyways,I looked for you in the forge but you weren't there. I need you to fix my axe, it's looking a little blunt." He said producing said axe from a location that was beyond Hicca's knowledge because it was like he pulled it out of thin air.

"Uhh, yea no problem. Just drop it off later today and i'll have it done in no time."

"Well, why can't you do it now. You don't have anything else to do, you're not in dragon training like the rest of us. All you do is work in the forge, and when you're not, you mess things up during the dragon raids."

_Wow, way to make me feel useless Austen._

"I will have you know that even though I am not in dragon training yet, I still do things other than work on the forges all day."

"Really like what? And where are you going anyway? We aren't supposed to go into the forest. You of all people should know that with how many times your father says it."

"Well…" I trailed off... Does he really want to know what I do? Or is he going to make fun of me and my drawing habits?

"Yeaaaa?"

"I like to drawinmyfreetime." I said mushing together the last few words in fear of him embarrassing me even more than he already has.

"I'm sorry… what? Can you repeat the last part slower?"

"I said, that I like to draw." I said looking down at my boots, avoiding his gaze.

"That's what's not normal about you. I someone asked me that I would say that I practice throwing my axe. But, you…. you say you draw."

"Well, I do, okay. I'm not strong like you I don't have the muscles to do that." With that Hicca stormed off towards the forges and shouted towards Austen who was still not moving behind her; "Come _on_! I don't have all day and I'm guessing you don't either. So, let's get this stupid axe sharpening over with." _So__ I can finally go into the forest to look for the black dragon that saved me from the monstrous nightmare._

She heard Austen stutter out a yes and smirked. _That's what you get for doubting me. There's a lot that you don't know Austen and I'm sure that's going to continue to grow. _Hicca thought walking through the village towards the forges.

*******After the forges******

Okay, now that Austen is taken care of, and long gone. As well as that one viking that was tangled in the bola, somehow, I can finally go look for that dragon, without any disturbances, and it's still pretty early so plenty of sunlight, which is good. Hicca thought as she closed down the forges for the day.

This time Hicca had no disturbances on her way to the forest. She stopped at the docks in order to get a fish in hopes that if she did actually find the dragon, it would eat it instead of her. As she walked and walked across the island it slowly grew darker and it was soon the beginning of the sunset when she was finally inside of the forest. She walked over branches keeping track of where she was by landmarks, not wanting to get lost in the forest.

"Okay, now that I'm here how the heck am I supposed to find the dragon, especially since it's a _black_ dragon and the forest is going to be dark soon."

**But, what Hicca didn't notice is that as she was walking she was heading towards a dragon's lair. But, not just any dragon's lair, the Queen's lair.**

****Back to the Story****

"Oh my god how big is this FOREST!" Hicca shouted into the silent air.

She had been walking around in what felt like circles, for hours. All she had wanted to do was give the dragon a fish as a sort of 'thank you for saving me from a monstrous nightmare' present. But, no, she had to get lost because it was now dark and she forgot to bring a lamp as a 'just in case I get lost in the woods surrounded by dragons' sort of helper.

Suddenly she heard growling and froze. She listened Oh wait just my stomach oops. After realizing what had happened and laughing at how much of an idiot she was, she started walking again in an aimless direction.

After walking for three more hours, it finally became dark and Hicca was still in the same situation; she was lost. No matter how many times she looked for certain things that she used to mark her way, or used the stars like smart people do, she couldn't find her way back to the village.

"I just hope I don't end up at Mildew's house. I would rather get eaten by a dragon, than have to ask him for help." Hicca muttered, giving up and deciding to just make camp for the night against an old tree, hidden from sight.

_Hopefully, I won't be seen by dragons. I'll just wake up early and run for my __life the second I hear a sound._

With that Hicca laid down against the tree, and attempted to fall asleep.

Many hours later, Hicca woke up, feeling extreme warmth near her back. She slowly became aware of her surroundings and froze. _That better not be a dragon…_

She slowly opened her eyes, not moving a muscle and listened. She could hear slow, deep, breathing; _In, out, in, out, over and over again._

She, very slowly and cautiously turned over and came face to face with the black dragon that had saved her. What happened next, well, she couldn't help it. She screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

*****Previously*****

She, very slowly and cautiously turned over and came face to face with the black dragon that had saved her. What happened next, well, she couldn't help it. She screamed.

*****In the forest*****

Hicca frantically scrambled up and away from the dragon, her eyes never leaving it's body, a few feet away from hers.

"Hi, dragon, nice dragon, don't eat me please."

The dragon snorted and looked at her with a look that can only be described as '_if I had wanted to eat you, I would have done so when you were asleep, you idiot._' Then again, she didn't speak dragon so she couldn't really tell if that's what it meant.

"Okay yea hi, I'm taking that look as a sign that you won't eat me so yea… hi?" Hicca rambled as she slowly went over to her bag, which had the fish inside of it, to feed the dragon, because she was such a good person. As she grew closer, the dragon began to growl at her, a warning.

"No, no,no. It's okay. I'm getting you fish." Hicca said in a frantic tone.

Hearing this, the dragon paused and looked at her with it's head cocked. She slowly began to approach pointing to her bag and said. "Yea, fish. But, it's in there so, I have to get near you to get the fish. Unless, you want to move and-Or you can just destroy my bag and look for it yourself. That's cool too."

As she was rambling, the dragon had gone through her bag and taken the ish out of it, destroying the bag in the process. _Wonder how I'll explain to Gobber the rips and holes in his bag. That I stole, to feed… a dragon._

"Okay, there you've had the fish. That fish was the only one I brought here for you. It's literally almost the same amount of meat that I have on my body, so there is no need to eat me. " _It makes perfect sense._

The dragon looked at her with a confused look and began to come closer and closer. It slowly walked forwards while she hurriedly backed up but, with her luck, there was a rock in the ground that she tripped on and fell. Pretty soon, the dragon's face was less than a foot's length away from her own.

****Toothless' POV**** **(AN:Toothless' POV will be put in two chapters, so this is part 1)**

Late one night as I was flying around an island that the humans called Berk, i heard what sounded like a cry for help, and the growls of a monstrous nightmare. _Well, that combination is never good. Better go check it out._ As I got closer and closer I began to smell a human female._ Odd, What is a human doing out in the woods? Especially this late?_

Eventually I reached a clearing and was exposed to a sight that both horrified and satisfied me. A monstrous nightmare was looming over a tiny human female, looking as if he was about to make a meal out of her.

Now let me explain how I was feeling both satisfied and horrified. You're probably thinking 'how can you feel both at the same time?' I felt satisfied because she was a human female and had it coming if she was anything like the rest of them. But, I was also horrified because the monstrous nightmare would have caused an uprising, because no doubt the rest of them in her village cared about her, so her death would have caused the rest of her village _-__I think that's what the humans call it-_ to come after us and avenge her.

So, to prevent an even bigger war than the one the humans started already, I had to stop the monstrous nightmare from eating the girl. I started growling as a warning to let her go but, he just growled back at me, in a challenge. I noticed the tiny human looking at me, and charged towards my opponent. Now, I am actually smaller than a monstrous nightmare but contrary to popular belief, size isn't everything. Pretty soon, as the monstrous nightmare was getting closer and closer to death, I felt a pain on my tail, but was too caught up in the fight, and filled with adrenaline to care. After I won the fight and my opponent was killed, I turned to face the girl. Apparently she thought that I was angry or something but I wasn't, I might have looked it, from the fight, but I was most definitely _not mad. _ Anyway, I leapt over and behind her, and, in an attempt to scare her, I stood on my hind legs, reared back my head, and scream "GO AWAY AND STAY AWAY" in her face. _Not my best tactic but hey... it worked_. Then, I tried to fly away to my nest that was a fair distance away from my location but I felt a blinding flash of pain from the left side of my tail, and crash landed in a clearing not far from my original spot, in fact it was so close I could still see the girl through the thick of the trees. So just to make sure I wouldn't have to intervene again, I followed her from a distance as she left the forest.

After she had left, I attempted once again to fly to my nest- not smart of me- and again, was faced with a blinding pain that came from my tail. This time, I crash landed in a cove. I turned slightly in order to look behind me at my tail, and was faced with a life changing sight. My left tail fin…. it was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

*****Previously*****

I turned slightly in order to look behind me at my tail, and was faced with a life changing sight. My left tail fin…. it was gone.

* * *

*****The Present*****

Toothless' POV

I was devastated, no, devastated isn't the right word. In fact, there isn't a strong enough word that exists that is able to explain how I felt at that moment.

My life was over…. I would never be able to fly again. Every dragon (and human) knows that if you couldn't fly, you might as well be dead. Since you would be soon enough, eventually the humans would find and kill you. In fact, don't the humans have a saying? I think it's "A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

_What should I do? What can I do? I might as well give up now and accept my fate._ All of these thoughts were swirling around in my head. I became a big wad of self-loathing.

Anyways, A few days after the whole tail-fin drama had set in,I was trying and failing to escape the cove and be free once again. But, then after a few failed attempts I heard a sound of something landing in the grass. I looked over and saw a small, dark stick on the ground, and on an outcropping of rock, not far above it, sat the girl. As she realised that I had seen her, she froze and stared at the dark stick like if she looked at it hard enough it would float up to her. _Does she have powers? Is that possible?_

After a few seconds, with it not floating up to her like she wanted, i think. Since it appeared she didn't have super powers, I decided to be a nice dragon and give it to her, because I was guessing that we would have been there all day. Well, either way I would, but I would either be alone, or with a human girl that was staring at a stick on the ground. I decided on the first one.

So slowly, not wanting to scare her, I walked towards the stick on the ground. I'm guessing she saw me coming closer because at some point she suddenly jumped back further onto the rock. I ended up below her and sniffed the stick. _Why it's not a stick at all. It's just charcoal, which I'm guessing, based on the shape and size, this human uses to draw things. Was she drawing me?_

I slowly picked up the charcoal in my mouth and climbed up a little onto the rock, leaned my heads back, and using the momentum of my head movement, through the charcoal back up to her. As it rolled to her feet, she looked shocked that I had done that. I kept staring at her, not knowing what I was waiting for, until she got over her shock, stood up, and slowly nodded towards me as if saying thank you. Then she turned around and left the cove.

After she left I felt all happy and content. What is wrong with me? So I decided to sleep it off. I found a tree on the far side of the cove, jumped up and curled myself up like a bat, and fell asleep.

* * *

*****Hicca's POV*****

As I walked back through the forest away from the cove, sketch book with the picture of the dragon, and the wet charcoal in hand I was deep in thought. So deep in thought that I walked into a few trees. _Ouch_

I finally reached the tree line and saw, not far away from Berk, my dad and Gobber's ship returning from their attempt to find the dragon's nest, which is where all of the dragons live, we think. Their thinking is that if we get rid of the nest, we get rid of the dragons. Forever.

So, in an attempt to avoid being asked where I was for the last two days, which was looking around the forest from sunrise to sunset, which meant that by the time the other villagers got up for the day, I was already long gone into looking for the dragon in the forest.

I managed to sneak into through the village and into my house before anyone, meaning my dad or Gobber, saw me. I ran up to my room and dove into my bed, just as I heard my dad come up the path to our house. I heard him come up the stairs and walk past my room. But, just as I was about to get out of bed to change into my pajamas, I heard his footsteps come back through the house towards the direction of my room. I stilled, wondering if he actually _did_ see me running through the village like a lunatic.

I heard him slowly creak open my bedroom door and sigh. Then after a few seconds he closed the door again and retreated back to his room. _Why did he come back and check on me? He's never done that before, at least not since before mom died._ As I was thinking this, sleep slowly crept up on me and I was slowly pulled into the land of dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG it's been so long since I updated! I'm sorry but school work has just been piling up and I had to finish it all. **

* * *

*****Stoick's POV***** **(Weren't expecting that were you?)**

I got up earlier than normal, even before the sun. I decided that I would do my chiefly duties early. At least the ones that I could alone. So after getting dressed, I headed out to the forest.

Now I know what you're thinking, But, you said no one is allowed out there. But let me explain, I only go to make sure that there aren't any dragons getting ready to storm into the village. Usually there aren't but you never know. So I do it just in case. Anyways as I was walking through the village, I noticed that a light was on in the forges. What is Gobber doing up this early?

I changed my destination towards the forges. As I got closer, I heard Gobber singing, badly. As I peered through the forge window, I saw him in the back room, hammering away and singing waaaay of tune. Like you can't even imagine how bad he was, that bad.

_Uhhh… not that I would know anything about that, of course._

"Ummm…. Gobber."_ Clang, crash, groan._

"Geez Stoick you should never sneak up on a viking like that, especially when he's so lost into his work, that he singing. Oh what did you think of my song. Wrote it myself."

"It was…. great."

"Thank you! Oh by the way we have to talk."

A long silence settled between them as I waited for Gobber to explain. Eventually Gobber went back to work, causing me to sigh.

"...About?"

"Oh right I was talking. About Hicca."

"Why what's wrong with Hicca. What did she do?"

"It's not what she did, it's what you don't do." _What is the hell is he talking about?_

"Stop speaking in riddles Gobber, what are you talking about?"

"Stoick, she feels neglected by you." That one sentence caused me to feel as if I was shocked by a million eels at the same time.

"What are you talking about? I don't negle-"

"When was the last time you actually spent time with her, or had an actual conversation with her?- "Hey! We talk" "- and I mean without it becoming a yelling match." _Oh._

"Uhhhhh…"

"Exactly, can't remember can you? She told me that she feels that I am more of a father figure to her than you are."

"What? Why? I'm her father, not you!"

"No duh Stoick. But I can see why she thinks that, and really, it's understandable."

"How?" Now I was getting annoyed.

"Well for one I talk to hear without screaming, second I actually spend time with her, third I-" With each word, more and more guilt filled me.

Finally the guilt was too much so I interrupted him

"Okay I get it!"

Gobber smirked at me when I did this. He planned this!

"Now do you want my advice on how to fix this or are you going to let this continue, eventually ruining all chances you have with your daughter?"

"I want to fix this." I stated firmly.

"Great! Here's what you have to do." As he said this he was getting a piece of charcoal and paper to write on. I looked over his shoulder and saw he was making a list. It was:

1\. Be patient with her: That means no yelling matches

2\. Listen: If she wants to talk, don't interrupt or deny anything. Wait until she's done, _then_ speak.

3\. Do things she likes: Let her do things she likes don't push weapons onto her and make her fight you. It won't work or help you.

4\. Spend time with her: If you get bored, deal. You don't have to do anything just sit there and watch.

"And that's all I can think of right now."

"You're sure this will work?" I asked as I took the paper with the list on it that he was holding out for me to take.

"Oh yea. I know Hicca, if she knows you want to listen to her, she will appreciate your effort."

"Thanks Gobber, now I have to go. Chiefly duties and such."

"Right. Bye Stoick." As he said this he turned back to his work and continued hammering.

I ran off with a confident air to me, even more than usual, knowing that I had a chance to fix my relationship with Hicca and act like the father I was supposed to be.

****Gobber's POV****  
I turned back around and smiled as I saw Stoick with a happy smile walking towards the village.

Hopefully he'll take my advice and become the father he should be.

With that thought in mind, I began hammering away, and singing my beautiful song once more.

* * *

Wow Gobber told him! Next chapter is Stoick's reaction Gobber's advice. Will he listen?

* * *

**Okay here's how updating is going to work:**

**If i get 2 reviews *positive only* I will update in 7 days.**

**If i get 3 reviews *positive only* I will update in 6 days.**

**If i get 4 reviews *positive only* I will update in 5 days.**

**If i get 5 reviews *positive only* I will update in 4 days.**

**If i get 6 reviews *positive only* I will update in 3 days.**

**If i get more, I will update more than one chapter in the same week.**

**So it's up to you to determine when the next update comes out. I already have it done so yea.**

**-Night Fury's Avenger**


	8. Chapter 8

*****Stoick's POV****

After Gobber's little speech on how to be a better father, I walked back to the house. I _will_ make things right with Hicca.

_Chiefly duties be damned._

****Hicca's POV****

I woke up to the sound of my dad's footsteps echoing around the house.

Weird, he's usually out in the village by now. What's he doing still home?

I heard his thundering footsteps come closer to my room, and soon there he was, banging on my door in a very annoying and loud way.

"Hicca get up! You're spending the day with me." With that demand, he went back downstairs.

…..What?

I hurriedly got dressed and ran downstairs. I was greeted with the sight of my dad in the kitchen making- I peered around his shoulder and was greeted with the sight of black… things. I'm guessing he heard me because he turned around and smiled at me.

What does he want? I thought wearily.

"Hiiiiii Dad. How's it going? Why aren't you out and about, you know helping the island and it's problems?"

"Well funny story that is. You see I got up earlier than the norm and decided to start my rounds then. But as I was walking, I saw the forge light on. I went towards it and heard Gobber singing." At my sympathetic wince, he chuckled.

"Yea he's a bad singer. Anyways, we spoke about different things until the sun rose. Then I came back here and decided that I want to spend the day with my daughter, doing what she likes." Clang

At that last part I dropped the cup I was about to use and it crashed to the floor. As soon as dad heard the clang, he stood up.

"No don't get up, I got it. There's nothing to do." I said while hurrying to pick it up off of the floor.

"So…. You want to spend the day with me?"

"Mmhmm."

"Oh. I mean sure but it'll be boring, I just sit around and draw." Shoot, I didn't want him to know about my drawing. Too late now.

"You draw?" He sounded shocked. This caused me to turn around to face him, breakfast forgotten.

"Well yeah, I don't just sit around all day doing nothing. With the rest of the village declaring me as an outcast, what else would I do?"

"Oh, that makes sense."

"What?"

"That you draw." I stiffened.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing it's just that you're not like the other teenagers. So it's not surprising that you do something that the others don't."

"Well, that's rude. But I guess it makes sense…" I trailed off, offended.

"I didn't mean to be bu- HICCA THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!" At this I whirled around and saw that he was right. There was a giant fire coming out of the kitchen. After staring in shock for a moment, I snapped back to reality with a very fitting shout of "OH MY GOD!"

The fire was spreading, and was getting closer to me and dad. So I attempted to pick him up out of the chair which he did but then he did something I didn't expect. He picked me up, ran to the door, threw em outside - ow - and before he could run out as well, a big chunk of wood blocked the doorway. I saw him mouth I love you and with that I couldn't see him and more.

"Dad!" By this time people from the village had seen the smoke and Austen came up running to me.

"What happened?"

"The kitchen caught fire, but that doesn't matter. Dad's still in there!" I managed to get out those two sentences, but right after, I began to sob.

I felt his arms go around me and heard him shout:

"Okay, listen up! The chief is still in there. He can't get out due to the wood blocking the entrance. I need 5 strong men to help me." All of the men lifted their hands.

"Okay I need Bucket, Gobber, Spitelout, Mulch, and… Yo Fishlegs! Let's go! You're the fifth man I need." At this Fishlegs pointed towards himself, causing Austen to nod.

I heard a 'yes sir' from each of them and through my tears saw the six of them run towards the house, that by this time was completely aflame. The five of them, Austen directing, managed to lift up the wood that seemed to be resistant to fire or something because that was the only thing not aflame. I saw Austen run inside the house and after a few silent moments, save the grunting of the five men from keeping it up over their heads, a shadow came into view. The shadow of a large body. DAD! If I looked close enough I could see Austen supporting him and helping him walk. They walked outside into the sun and when they were away from the house, the five men dropped the log and surrounded dad, and Austen, who were now lying on the ground, motionless. Oh no.

I ran through the crowd, elbowing and pushing my way through until I saw the happiest sight I could see at the moment. My dad was being supported by Gobber and Austen by Fishlegs. They were both breathing, but only Austen was conscious. Gothi was looking dad over and after a few weird motions, she turned to face me with a smile, and a nod.

"He's okay?" I whispered with a smile on my face. At her nod I ran towards Austen and gave him a body-tackle hug. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU." I was crying again, but this time tears of joy.

His arms surrounded me once again and I heard him whisper, very softly, into my ear "Anything for you." I pulled back with a surprised look on my face and saw a secretive smile on his face.I smiled back and stood up. I held out a hand for him.

"It's been a long day and I'm pretty sure that you're tired after playing hero."

With short chuckle he nodded and stood up on his own. He looked back at my house, or what was left of it and said with conviction. "Until you're house it back up, you're staying with me." Then he grabbed my hand and stomped towards his own house with me in tow. In an attempt to distract myself, I started talking. "You know what, I'm pretty sure that someone that just went into a burning is not supposed to be this strong and capable right after."

He ignored my comment and instead opted for opening his front door and leading me to his room. He pushed me onto his bed.

"Go to sleep, you've been through alot today." This caused me to look around his room and seeing no other beds, I asked "Where will you sleep?"

"On the floor." He said in a 'duh' voice.

"No way, you're the one that went into a burning building, I'll sleep on the floor."

"I can't let you do that Hicca."

"Fine then we're both sleeping on your bed." That sentence slipped out before I could stop it and caused me to blush beet red.

"Fine. We'll both sleep on my bed." He walked around his bed and down on the other side. After a few awkward moments, I relaxed and fell into a dream like state. The last thing I felt was the bed shifting and who I'm guessing was Austen kiss my cheek. Then I truly fell into a deep, wonderful sleep.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter 8 is done! Let's do the same thing involving updates this chapter, too.**

* * *

**If i get 2 reviews *positive only* I will update in 7 days.**

**If i get 3 reviews *positive only* I will update in 6 days.**

**If i get 4 reviews *positive only* I will update in 5 days.**

**If i get 5 reviews *positive only* I will update in 4 days.**

**If i get 6 reviews *positive only* I will update in 3 days.**

**If i get more, I will update more than one chapter in the same week.**

**So it's up to you to determine when the next update comes out. **

**-Night Fury's Avenger**


	9. Chapter 9

****Hicca's POV****

I woke up the next day to an unknown room that was definitely _not_ mine. "Where am I?" I looked around in an attempt to identify my surroundings.

"You are at my house, in my room." Austen's voice rang out from the door. I whipped my head in his direction as all of yesterday came flooding back to me.

"My dad! Is he okay? How's he-" My frantic questioning was cut off by him laughing.

"This is not a time to be laughing." I jumped out of Austen's bed and went through the door, down the stairs, and into the sunshine. I ran in the direction of the healer's hut, barely glancing at the burned remains of my house. _That reminds me, I have to go see the dragon again._

I ran inside Gothi's hut, gasping and saw my dad sitting up in a bed in the corner with his right arm wrapped, as well as a bandage on his forehead.

"Dad! You're okay!" I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug in the history of hugs.

"You thought a little house fire would hurt me?" He asked me as if the very thought was outrageous.

"Dad, you were _unconscious_ and _covered_ in soot and smoke. How can you say you're fine! Look at your arm, it's covered in bandages." I exclaimed gesturing at said limb.

"Huh, didn't notice that." He said looking at his arm. _Of course not_

"Of course you didn't. But I imagine that it's going to be a while until you can leave, so who should I tell to take over for a few day, Gobber or Uncle Spitelout?"

"Neither." At my confused look, he continued "I'm leaving this hut right now. After all, we still have to have our father daughter day."

"Oh yea, right…. Our last attempt didn't go so well. But maybe we should wai-" I started to say that we should wait a few days until we tried the whole father-daughter bonding thing again, but was interrupted when he decided that it would be a good time to leave the hut and while attempting to get up, aggravated an unseen wound -burn probably- causing him to flop back onto the bed with a gasp of pain. I just sat there, staring at him, with a concerned look on my face.

"I told you so." I said triumphant. As soon as I said this my dad did something I never thought was possible.

"Are you _pouting_?" I asked incredulously looking at my dad as if he had three heads.

"No…." He looked away from me and glared down at the blanket he was covered in.

"Uh huh sure, just like I'm not called the village runt." I told him sarcastically.

"Wait, what are you talking about… the Village runt?"

"What about it?"

"Who calls you that"

"Pretty much everyone except Gobber and you. But you don't because you're never home. But, that's besides the point." He winced as soon as I said this. Whether or not it was from pain or my comment of how he was never home, I will never know.

"Hicca, I'm so sorry. I've been such a te-"

"Okay new topic! Like how you can't get out of bed for... I don't know how many days right now… but until Gothi says you can!" I cut in seeing the startling sight of my dad tearing up.

"Fine. If I have to…"

"Good. Well I'll go get Gobber so I can go…. do things." _Go see the dragon again._

"Okay good. Will I see you later?"

"For dinner." I said firmly

"Okay, for dinner." With a nod from him I got up and left Gothi's hut.

* * *

****In the village****

"Gobber!" I shouted across the square at the man missing two out of four limbs. _Hard to miss him._

"Hey, lassie. How's your dad doing?" He asked me, truly concerned about him

"Okay, I think. He tried to get up to spend the day with me but almost as soon as he tried, he gasped and clutched his ribs. So Dad's ribs seem to be hurting. But you're the only one who knows what Gothi is saying so I don't truly know his condition so I'm going off of observations."

"Oh, well I'll go up soon and see what Gothi has to say soon but for now I guess I will take over the position of chief since your father can't." At my satisfied nod, he smiled and looked towards what used to my house which was now being rebuilt.

"You know that when we saw smoke coming from your house, Austen got really worried right?"

"He did?" I asked surprised.

"Yea, he was training but he dropped everything and ran across the island towards your house. I saw him run by the forge, then I saw the smoke."

"He was probably running to his chief's aid. He doesn't care about me, never has, never will."

"That's what you think lassie." Gobber said with a secretive smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?"'

"Oh, nothing."

"Gobber, this isn't funny. You should know better than to mess with a girl's emotions. You know I have had a crush on him since we were eight."

" Yep, I do. Anyways, I best be off. Gotta see how father's doing, according to Gothi. I'll tell you what she says later. Bye" With that he walked off towards Gothi's hut.

"Well, I better get a move on…" I walked towards the docks with a confused look on my face, which doesn't even come _close_ to what I'm feeling at that moment.

What i didn't see was Austen coming out of the shadows and stare after me with a shocked look on his face.

* * *

**Oh my gosh I am sooooo sorry I haven't been updating but I have one word to say: School**

**Anyways I just wanted to say that the next chapter _is_ ready but this has to get at least... 5 reviews before it goes up!**

**See you guys soon!**

**-Night Fury's Avenger**


	10. Chapter 10

**No Way! The amount for reviews I wanted was achieved in less than a day! OMG!**

* * *

****Hicca's POV****

As soon as I arrived at the docks, I immediately noticed that all of the fisherman were staring at me with either an angry, sad, or pitying look on their face. Now don't get me wrong, the anger and sadness I'm used to, but pity? That one was new. I didn't like all of the attention that was currently on me so I kept my head down and walked along the docks towards the fishermen who were the closest to the forest. They were three men who, when I arrived, smirked at each other and told me that I wasn't welcome there, but I noticed that out of the three only two of them said this. The other man was in the back of the others looking at me with an apologetic look on his face.

"Like we said before, you're not welcome here runt." _Here we go again_

"I just need this basket filled with fish." I spoke, gesturing to

"Why would you need that? It's not like you could lift it."

"Never mind why! Just fill up the basket!" The nice fisherman shouted pointing at the basket at my side with a stern look on his face. The other two rushed to listen to him. _Yea not so tough now are you?_

"I'm sorry about them, they are just angry…."

"What did I do?"

"You don't know

So With a grateful nod towards the nice fisherman, I picked up the basket which was now filled to the brim with fish and headed out towards the forest.

****By the tree line of the forest****

"I'm going into dragon training? When was dad ever going to tell me? Maybe during our father-daughter day? Or maybe-"

"Hicca!" I heard the tell tale sound of jingling metal and wood quickly pounding across the ground which meant one thing; Gobber was coming and coming fast **(If you laughed… shame on you and your dirty mind!)**

"Gobber!" I turned around to face him with a slightly forced smile on my face.

"Hey lassie, what's with the basket?" _Shoot, what do I say?_

"What basket?" I asked stepping in front of the basket in a failing attempt to hide it from his view

"The basket that you are trying, and failing, to hide behind your back." He said with a smirk gesturing to said basket.

"Oh this basket! When did that get there…" I trailed off uncertain as to what to say now.

"Okay then…. Anyways, I just came from Gothi's hut and what you thought about Stoick's condition was pretty spot on. She said that he'll make a full recovery and has to take it easy for about a week."

"That's great! But I have a weird question."

"Yeah?"

"Lets say that a viking saw a dragon and wasn't sure as to what kind it was, would you be able to tell them what kind of dragon it was by description?"

"I guess. But lassie why are you asking me this? Did you see a dragon or something."

"yea during the last raid I saw a dragon that I haven't seen before."

"Okay, what did it look like?"

"Well… it was black, and medium sized, it didn't breathe fire it was more like a blue glowing ball of light, and as it flew it made a weird noise."

"What your describing is the legendary Night Fury lassie.. they are one of the most dangerous dragons in existence." He was shocked

"Really? A night fury?" I asked

" If you see it again, even from a distance, run and get help. DO NOT engage it at all costs." He said dead serious.

"Okay, I won't, but I best be going. Have to… make dinner, I promised dad that I would eat dinner with him."

"Okay, you go do that. But hey, Austen was looking for you…" He trailed off in a sing-songy voice with a smug smile on his face.

"Gobber be quiet. Now, i'll go find him and see what he wants. Okay? bye!" I walked back towards the village. _Now how am i supposed to see the dra- night fury? I guess I'll see it later and go see what Austen wants right now._

With that in mind, I marched towards the village with 3 pounds of fish on my back.

****With Austen****

"Austen? Austen?" I called around the village.

"Oh Hicca, hey. I was looking for you.

"yea i know, Gobber told me."

"Oh, well I'll have to thank him…" A long and awkward silence settled between us. Finally I couldn't take it any more.

"So… what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, right so I needed to ask you something."

"Yea?" As he spoke I noticed that he had been taking barely noticeable steps towards me.

"I didn't mean to overhear you and Gobber's conversation but I accidentally heard that you have had a crush on me for a while…"

"Oh my god I am going kill Gobber!"

"Hicca-"

"Seriously, why did he have t0 bring that up then why not when we were at the forge?"

"Hicca-"

"Why did you have to be there at that exact moment?"

"HICCA!"

"What?" I snapped my attention to Austen once again hearing his shout. I looked at him and saw a slightly alarmed look on his face. That was when I realised that I was ranting and turned beet red.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah… Sorry."

"What I was trying to say is tha-"

"Oh would you look at the time, the suns going down soon."

"No wait Hicca-"

"Oh well, I better go eat with dad…" I laughed nervously then practically ran away from him, basket in tow. Once I turned a corner, I hid behind a house until he went away then went into the forest.

* * *

**Okay if we can do 5 reviews in less than a day, we can get 10 reviews on this chapter. Easy. So I already have Chapter 11 written, I am on a roll! But anyways it's up to you as to when it goes up.**

**See you guys later!**

**-Night Fury's Avenger**

**P.S. Check out my poll. It's on my profile and you vote on which is you're favorite dragon out of all of the dragons in both HTTYD movies.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! So I made a twitter account! It will keep track of when I update and such so yea... If you want updates on my updating status, go follow me!: ** nightfurysavngr

* * *

****In the forest****

"Why did Gobber have to mention that then Of all times? Why then, right as I was about to see the dragon, Which reminds me… a Night Fury! Of all of the dragons I could have seen and apparently injured based on the fact that it had one tail fin, it had to be one of the most dangerous dragons in all of viking history!" As I wandered towards the cove like area, where I had last seen the dragon, I was ranting my thoughts, since no one could hear me.

After a good twenty minutes of rant-walking, I arrived at the entrance to the cove, that I now noticed was too small for anyone but me to enter. _Well maybe Leo could if he sucked in his gut. Gods Alexis stop thinking about him!_

Anyways I slipped inside, put down the basket of fish that I had somehow managed to get all the way here and saw that I was in a different position than last time I was here. I looked around for the ledge I was on before and found it on the totally opposite side of the cove. As I looked around, taking in the true beauty of the cove, It suddenly got quieter than before, I could just make out the sound of deep breathing close by me. I tensed, and slowly turned around. Not far from me was the night fury, hanging from a tree branch like a bat, sleeping. I drew in a breath and started to walk backwards, trying to keep it sleeping. _maybe I'll just come back later…_

But as I was walking backwards I didn't notice that I was heading towards the basket of fish. So you can understand my surprise when I suddenly fell backwards into a large pile of fish.

"WOAHH!" I yelled as I fell backwards. I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth and peeked through my fingers at the dragon hoping that it was still sleeping.

Unfortunately, everything always goes wrong in my life.

With a snapping sound the dragon opened his wings and dropped to the ground, teeth bared. He looked around until he saw me. Then, he froze. _Scrapadoodles_!

But instead of charging and mauling me to death, like I expected, he simply sat there, staring at me with his big green eyes. After a few minutes of us staring at each other- him calm, and me wary. I decided that I should go.

"Okay, since we're probably going to be standing here for a while, I'm just gonna go… Oh yea, there's fish for you over there." I pointed towards the fish not far from me, but still a decent distance away. Then, after a few seconds, he moved. But, not where I thought he would go. Instead of moving to where the fish was, he moved towards me. Seeing this, I immediately dropped to the ground and covered my head.

_Maybe I wasn't attacked last time because he couldn't get to me. Oh gods it was a mistake to come here._

But, instead of teeth and fire and mind-blowing pain, I simply felt a light brush of air against the top of my head. Then a nudge. _What the heck?_

I slowly looked up and saw that the dragon was in the same position as me; curled up while our heads are up, facing each other. We were almost twins… except for the fact that… you know he's a dragon and I'm a human girl.

We stared at each other for a while, then I slowly leaned back and sat on my knees. He copied and ended up Looking like a cat when it sits down, as well as putting distance between us. I noticed this a thought occurred to me;

_Will he copy everything I do?_

Deciding to test that, did various tests. I tilted my head slightly to the right, so did he. I slowly stood up, so did he. I crouched quickly, so did he. This went on for a few minutes, with him copying me each time. Finally, after doing a cartwheel, and him… attempting to do one (and failing) I noticed that he had slowly gotten closer and closer to me within that time. He was literally closer than my arms' length.

"How did you get so close to me without me noticing?" I asked out loud.

He looked at me, then the ground, then back to me, measuring the distance between us. After doing this a few more times, he leapt backed with a squeal-like noise and looked at where I was, on the floor, laughing my butt off. As I looked at him, and him at me I tried to speak between my laughter.

"You-hahahaha-squealed-hahahaha-like-*gasp*-a little girl!"

Hearing this, he huffed and slinked towards me, causing me to stop laughing immediately.

"Oh no, what are you doing?" I asked as he looked at something behind my back, and slowly went around me. I turned to see where he was going and saw the pile of fish not far away.

_Of course, he must be hungry._

I saw him pick up a few fish with his face, nosed one out of the pile, and slid it over to me. It landed at my feet, covered in dirt. I looked at the fish then at him. His face said eat it.

_You have got to be kidding me._

"Noooooo. You can't- I don't- whyyyyyy?" I asked looking at him. He simply moved his gaze from me to the fish then back to me again. I groaned, got up, and started walking to the lake that was in the cove.

"Fiiiiiiine, then at least let me clean it off first, and you better be up for grilling something because I am not eating a raw fish. Nuh-uh. No way."

He simply grumbled and trotted after me. I kneeled down and washed it off, running my hands over the smooth scales. After a few moments of cleaning, I got up found a stick and impaled the fish on it. I turned to him and waved the fish. He tilted his head at me and began to suck in a breath.

"Wait!" He froze and looked at me.

"I have to make a fire pit or something because I am not being this close to an open flame without it." I walked into the woods and began gathering sticks and stones to make a fire put out of. Once finished, I turned to the dragon, pointed to the pit-thing and said "Now you can set fire to the sticks in there."

He simply sucked in a breath, and released a small flame, that was angled surprisingly well might I add, towards the pit. It immediately lit. I held the fish over the flames for a few minutes until it was cooked the way I liked it.

"Well you can eat, too, you know. Don't let me ruin your appetite."

With a happy noise he leapt towards the pile of fish a few feet away from me and began to scarf down the fish, like 4 or 5 whole fish at a time.

He of course, finished before me and lumbered back over, sitting across from me, staring at me through the fire. I put my fish aside and stared back, silently.

After a few moments of silence I spoke up;

"You need a name don't you? I can't keep calling you 'dragon' or 'he' all of the time. He looked at me then made a weird face. Then he did what I guessed was the dragon equivalent of a yawn.

As he yawned, I noticed something odd; he was toothless, he literally had no teeth whatsoever.

"How about Toothless?" He looked up with a questioning stare.

"Since you know, you have no teeth and all." He looked at me with a gummy grin and nodded. Almost like a puppy.

"Well since I gave you your name, it is only fair that you know mine, right? My name is Hicca." Not waiting a second, I continued.

"I know silly right? But, my dad said that it was supposed to ward off trolls or something." He looked at me with an odd look that I couldn't place. I didn't wonder too long and laid back on the grass and stared at the stars, seeing as it was now night time.

_Wait… WHAT!_

I shot up and ran over to the basket that was laying, discarded on the ground. I looked up and saw Toothless peering at me with a curious look in his eyes.

"Well Toothless, I have to get home." His face dropped, causing him to look sad "But I will come visit you soon." After I said this he looked up at me with a hopeful expression.

I laughed, while walking backwards towards the entrance to the cove. I turned around to face forwards and as I was leaving the cove, I thought I heard a male voice faintly call; "I'll see you soon Hicca."

_Oh well, must be my imagination again._


	12. Chapter 12

****Hicca's POV****

"Hicca!" I heard my name being shouted from behind me. I turned and saw Snotlout, my cousin. I looked at him and sighed.

"What do you want?" I said in a cold, harsh tone.

You're probably saying something like _why is she so mean to him, if they're family? _I mean after all, he has bullied me for as long as I can remember, as well as the twins. The twins are two stupid blondes who like to fight each other, and hurt me. (I say this because not all blondes are stupid…Just look at Austen.)

"That reminds me, I need my mace fixed, the handle is cracked. But, that's not what I'm here for..." He looked at me for a moment then continued. "I'm here because Gobber sent me."

"Okay?" He stared at me, creating an awkward silence. After a few minutes

"Yea, he wants you to go see him in the kill ring."

Oh the kill ring, a place of testosterone and blood. It's also the place where vikings go to prove their strength, get practice or let their anger out on the dragons that are locked up in the cells. All teens go into something called "dragon training when their parents think they are capable. With my luck, I won't ever be in dragon training. Right now I don't know if that's good or bad.

Now don't get me wrong, I know that being in dragon training is a big milestone in your life, especially in Berk, but I'm not sure if I want to even be in it after meeting toothless. What happens is that Gobber releases a different type of dragon each class for you to battle. There are four-no five types of dragons that are caged in the kill ring.

First there is the Hideous Zippleback. It's a two headed dragon with green scales and spikes going down each neck and it's back. Second there's the gronckle which is a fat, short, and slow dragon that is a yellowish-orange color. Unlike other dragons, it eats rocks then barfes them up… weird right? (If I have to fight any dragon, I want it to be a gronckle.) Third we have the Deadly Nadder, it can be blue, or purple and shoots poisonous spikes out of it's tail. Not fun. Fourth, we have the terrible terror. It's a tiny dragon but don't let that fool you, it's still a dangerous dragon. They can be any color and have huge eyes, like huge as in they shouldn't even fit on their , we have the most terrifying dragon of all… the Monstrous Nightmare! It's whole body can catch on fire and it's a reddish-brown color, as well as a huge dragon size wise. That's why its the champion's fight. Whoever wins dragon training gets to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, getting the glory and praise of Berk.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I suddenly see Snotlout snapping his fingers in front of my face. As I tune in, I realise he has been speaking, probably for a while now.

"-cca? HICCA!"

"Huh? What?"

"Listen up loser, I was telling you that Gobber wanted to see you now."

"Uhh, ok thanks." With that I moved around him, or at least tried to. He blocked my path and went closer and closer to me until he was right in front of me, his toes touching mine. He leaned in close, causing me to lean backwards, away from him.

"Don't tell anyone about this conversation, it would ruin my image. Got it?" As he said this he suddenly jerked forwards. causing me to jump backwards.

"This doesn't even count as a conversation you just told me where I had to go. This was completely one-sided." He grew red and looked ready to yell. So I hurriedly said "But yea yea got it. The message has been received and will be followed." I smiled nervously and went around him once more, successfully this time and ran away, towards the kill ring.

* * *

**Yea... This is just a little something to keep you satisfied while I study for finals (EW), but I will update either sometime next week, or the week after that. I will say that the upcoming chapter is full of action and drama. So stay tuned and review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Night Fury's Avenger here. So I have been sick for the last five days, which sucks because it's all been a review for finals, which are next week. Anyway, I'm sick so I thought I would just update the story and make you guys happy, even though I'm not, and am stuck in bed, barely able to move. :(**

**So review and favorite and follow and do all of that stuff because it would make me really happy. But the most important thing is for you guys to enjoy the chapter.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

I am almost to the kill ring when I heard my name being called

"Gobber? I thought you were in the kill ring?"

"What? Who told you that?"

"Snotlout."

"Well that makes no sense, I've been in the forge all day, waiting for you to come help me." He said with a pointed look.

"_That's_ what I forgot." I said remembering that what he said was true. I continued sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Oh, it's fi-" He was cut off by a roar, followed by shouts and battle cries.

"Was that a dragon? I thought they only raid at night."

"They do, that wasn't a dragon raid, that came from the kill ring." He said grimly. At this he started running towards the kill ring, with me a few footsteps behind him.

***At the Kill Ring***

We arrived at the kill ring and were faced with the sight of sweaty backs. Well, at least I was, Gobber can see over the other men in the village.

"Oi, what's going on?" Gobber calls out, causing the villagers to make a path to the viewing area. Gobber and I slowly went ahead and saw the rest of the teens, except Austen, against the wall staring at the hideous zippleback that a few of the other men were trying to get back into it's cage.

"What is going on here." Gobber said again, once they managed to successfully put the dragon in it's cage.

"Well, we heard screaming and roaring so we ran over here and saw that the teens were alone in the ring with that dragon." One of the men said, causing Gobber to gain a surprised look on his face. He turned to the teens, who were now looking guilty.

"And just what is going on here?"

"Well we were-" Snotlout said, but was cut off by Ruffnut.

"You see it was-" Ruffnut was cut of by her twin, Tuffnut.

"We didn't-" Tuffnut then stopped short and looked behind me.

They all spoke at once, giving me a headache and I'm pretty sure Gobber had one too by the way he sighed and cradled the side of his head.

"Gobber, let me talk to them." The voice of my dad rang out behind us.

"Dad! You're supposed to be in Gothi's hut, healing." I said, attempting to push him back in that direction, and failing…miserably.

"It's fine Hicca, I'm fine. Gothi said I could go back to the house, when I heard the commotion." With that he ended the short conversation by turning to the teens

"Now what it going on here?" He spoke harshly, causing all of the teens to put their heads down.

"Well, it was Snotlout's idea…" Tuffnut started, trailing off and looking at my cousin. Snotlout jerked his head up and glared daggers at him. Tuffnut just rolled his eyes and looked back at the chief.

"Oh, really?" Dad said, turning towards him. "Well then, Snotlout do you want to answer why you did that?"

"Not really…"

"Snotlout." Spitelout cut in, standing on the other side of dad. "Answer the question."

"SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE CHIEF!" Snotlout erupted, pointing at me.

"What?" I breathe taking a step back. I felt Gobber put his hand on my shoulder and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"If I got rid of her, _I_ would be next in line and would become chief of Berk." Snotlout said, looking proud of his idea.

"So you almost killed my daughter for the position of CHIEF!" Dad yelled, and believe me, when he yells, you just want to run away and cry like a baby.

"I didn't want to kill her, just severely injure her to the point of her being unable to rule."

The whole time my head was swimming with the thought that Snotlout, my own cousin would be willing to kill me to become chief. I simply backed away and ran. I heard Gobber and my dad yelling after me but I kept going. I wanted to see Toothless.

***Somewhere in the village***

I was almost through the village when I heard my name being called and footsteps behind me.

"Hicca, Hicca, wait up!" I heard Austen's familiar voice say.

_This seems to be happening a lot lately._

"What Austen?" I sighed.

"I just came to see if you're okay."

"Yea, I'm fine. Go away." With that I turned around and kept walking

"What is wrong with you Hicca? I just came running across the village to make sure you're okay and-" I cut him off with what I have been wondering throughout the whole conversation.'

"Did you plan that with the rest of them?" I accused, causing him to pale and.

"You actually think I would do that?"

"I don't know what to think right now. After all, my own cousin tried to kill me with a freaking dragon for a stupid position." I scoffed.

"Being chief is not a stupid position."

"So you're on his side!?"

"NO! I'm just saying that being chief is a big deal Hicca." He said desperately, trying to make me see his point of view.

"Well you may think that, but I don't." I said.

"Wha-Hicca don't you see-" I cut him off.

"Austen why did you even follow me? I just wanna go home and sleep." I turned to said house that was now rebuilt after the fire.

_I'll see Toothless either later on, at night, or tomorrow._

He took a breath in and slowly let it out. Then, he asked me a question that caused me to freeze.

"Hicca, what are your feelings towards me?"


	14. Chapter 14

**I know this is short but I wrote this on a school trip and had literally no time to write, except on the bus. But I'm almost done with the 15th chapter so give me less than 1 week, more like... 5 days?**

* * *

I stood frozen, for an unknown amount of time, until Austen snapped his fingers in front of my face, repeatedly.

"Wh- Why, Why is that important right now."

"I need to know what you feelings are towards me…It's important."

"Well, that can be a conversation for never because I have to go…check on my dad." I said making it up as I went, in a hurried attempt to get out of the situation.

I glanced behind him at my rebuilt house and thought to myself, _okay, how am I going to get from here to there, with him standing between me and my house_.

I faked left, and went right around him. **(Whoever gets where this is from is awesome in my opinion)**

"OH NO!. No, no, no, no, no. We are not going to do this later, this will be talked about _now_." He said dropping me into my previous position, only this time, I was out of breath. I glanced around him again, but he saw and grabbed my arm.

"Why does it matter what I feel for you?!" I answered once I could safely talk without panting for breath after, while attempting to get my arm out of his grasp.

"It's important!" He shouts, not letting go.

"But why?" I say giving up, making my arm go limp in his hand. I drop my head and stare at the ground, accepting the fact that he will now _never_ want to talk to me ever again, even if it is just to sharpen his axe.

"Because I want to know if you feel the same way towards me!" Austen blurts out then freezes.

"What?" I whisper, bringing my head

"Hicca… I've been trying to get you alone to tell you that… I mean, I have been trying to say…" He trails off, looking at the ground, with a flaming blush on his cheeks.

"Yea?" I say, not daring to hope.

"I have feelings for you." He said, shyly, still not looking at me.

I'm shocked to say the least. I suddenly feel light-headed and black spots cloud my vision. I suddenly see Austen go sideways and feel myself hit the ground, just as everything goes black.


	15. Chapter 15

**So guys! I have been so busy but managed to get this chapter done. But, now that I'm used to this school year, I should be able to write this sorry waaaaaaayyyy more. So you guys should expect an update in 1-3 weeks, if not sooner.**

**Also, can we just focus for a second on the fact that this story has 48 reviews, over 8,700 views, 53 favorites, and 55 follows! THANK YOU SOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
**

**~Night Fury's Avenger**

* * *

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME BRIEF VIOLENCE IN IT, AS WELL AS MENTIONS OF BLOOD!**

* * *

***Austen's POV***

_Well that didn't go as planned… _I thought as I stared at a now unconscious Hicca in my arms. I had rushed forwards as soon as her eyes started rolling. But unfortunately, I wasn't able to make it to her in time to catch her and she hit the ground. _Oops._

So here I am now, staring at Hicca in my arms as I sneak through the village, towards my house. I _would_ take Hicca to her own house, but I don't want to face the chief's questions and glaring. Ever since the fire, he has become more and more protective over her.

So, as quietly as I could, I snuck behind houses to avoid being seen because I was sure that if someone saw me carrying the chief's daughter while she was unconscious, they would tell Stoick.

Luckily, I managed not to get seen, _thank the gods_. I quietly opened the door and was almost upstairs when I hear my dad, Asmund, call out.

"Austen?" _Oh no._

That was one possibility I hadn't thought of, one of my parents being home.

"Uhh wait one second dad!" I call back as I go into my room and put Hicca onto my bed. But as I turn around to go back downstairs, I see the one thing I tried to avoid. My dad is standing in the doorway and staring at Hicca with a expression of horror on his face.

"Austen?" He breaths out.

"...Yea?" I ask nervously.

"Why do you have the chief's daughter unconscious on your bed?" He asks still staring at said girl.

"It's a long story." At my words, my dad's head snaps towards me and he says;

"Well, why don't you tell me it downstairs." Without waiting for a response, he turns and goes downstairs. I follow him after I glance at Hicca again.

When I go downstairs, dad is waiting at the table, not facing me. Once he hears me take a seat at the table, he turns around, with a sigh.

"So? What happened?"

"Well…" I trailed off, not really wanting to tell him that I made her faint because I confessed that I had feelings for her.

"Austen." He said warningly.

"ItoldHiccathatIhavefeelingsforher." I rushed out, then prayed that he didn't understand what I said.

"What? Could you repeat that, slower?"

"I told-" I started repeating but was cut off.

"Oh. My. GODS!" I hear my mom, Helga, shout. Two seconds later, she bursts in the room and comes straight to me.

"You have feelings for Hicca?" She asked me, looking like she would burst if I said yes… or no.

"What?" I hear dad ask, disbelieving.

Why? Is it so hard for him to think that I can like Hicca?

"Oh honey this is AMAZING!" She squealed, causing me and dad to cringe.

"...It is?" I asked, hoping for but not really expecting this reaction.

"Of course it is! Me and Valka had been planning this for years! Before she was….taken." As she said this she slowly looked down. I decided that I had to know what happened. Maybe if I did, I would have some insight on Hicca and her past.

"Mom?"

"Hmmm"

"What happened to Hicca's mom?" I saw Dad stiffen out of the corner of my eye as Mom looked up at me. I just stared back at her until she sighed.

"You have to understand, not even Hicca knows what happened that night, Stoick didn't tell her, at least last time I checked."

"When was that?" I asked, hoping that it was a long time ago, so there was a chance that he told Hicca her mom's fate.

"A month ago." I deflated.

"Oh."

It was silent for a moment, all of us in our own thoughts, before, dad spoke.

"Okay, now that that's settled, I'm gonna go do… stuff." He slowly backed away, out of the house. As soon as the door closed, mom's head snapped up from where it was before.

"Why do you want to know what happened to her?" She asked, squinting at me.

"I… I want… I want to know what happened to Hicca's mom so I can understand Hicca more, even if she doesn't know what happened, she knows something happened to her mom."

"Awww honey. If that's the reason, I'll tell you. BUT! You can't tell Hicca." As I nodded, she added on, "Or Stoick for that matter."

At my nod of agreement, she gestured towards the chair across from her. I sat down and watched as she prepared to tell me the story.

"Okay it was fourteen years ago, both you and Hicca were no more than babes. It was the middle of a stormy night, everyone but the patrols were sleeping. You and I just so happened to be sleeping at Hicca's house for the night. Valka had asked me if I could help out with Hicca, she was a sickly babe so of course I said yes. I was sleeping soundly but heard a babe's cry. I looked in your cradle and saw you sleeping soundly. But when I looked over at Hicca's cradle, I was met with a horrific sight."

She paused, shuddering. I wasn't sure if it was due to flashbacks or the sudden coldness in the room.

"Hicca was crying in her cradle. But that wasn't the bad part, behind her cradle looking over the top into it, was a dragon." I gasped, and mom waited for me to calm down before continuing.

"But not just any dragon, a stormcutter. I screamed and looked around for Valka and didn't see her anywhere. Just as lightning stuck, Valka opened the front door. She looked at the dragon immediately then ran back out into the rain, calling for Stoick. Not even a minute passed before she came back in, weapon in hand. She ran to the dragon, putting herself in front of Hicca's cradle, blocking her from sight. Then something strange happened, instead of swinging and killing it, she paused and lowered her weapon slightly. Just as I was about to scream at her, ask what she was doing, Stoick rushed in and saw them. He gave a battle cry and rushed towards the dragon. It froze for a moment then grabbed Valka and jumped to the skies and slowly flew away. By now, everyone was awake and saw the chief's wife being taken. Stoick simply stood there, watching his love be taken away by his enemy. Then, he heard Hicca's crying and picked her up out of the cradle. He shushed her for a few minutes then noticed me. He only spoke one word, still looking at Hicca; Go. I grabbed you then rushed out of the house. That was when I returned home."

"I thought she was killed by the dragon!"

"She was. But we didn't see it. That was the last we saw of her."

At this she broke down crying, and ran up to her room. I just sat there shocked for an unknown amount of time. I barely heard dad walk in, I barely heard him tell me to go to bed, I barely registered my own body moving and slowly laying down beside Hicca. All I knew was the darkness slowly grabbing me and pulling me into sleep.

* * *

**So there you go, a little peek into Austen's life, as well as the story of Valka's disappearance.**


	16. Chapter 16

*Hicca's POV*

I woke up confused and disoriented. The last thing I remembered is speaking with Austen and him saying- Oh my gods

Austen has feelings for me? Me?! But why? Why would he? Is it just a joke? Was he dared to say that by Snotlout? Or maybe Ruffnut and Tuffnut?

He can't have feelings for me. I decided resolutely, noticing that even the thought of it sent a quick shock of pain throughout my body.

Deep in thought, I didn't hear the footsteps coming closer until they were right outside of the door. I quickly closed my eyes and evened out my breathing, to make it look like I was still asleep. The door creaked open and the footsteps came closer. I heard a quiet sigh right next to me then the sound of wood against wood. Then with a thump, which i'm guessing was the person sitting down on something, a voice I recognize as Austen's quietly spoke up.

"Hey Hicca. I don't know if you can hear me, being unconscious and all, but I just want to apologize." What?

"I know that I've been a horrible person to you in the past years. I flat out ignored and avoided you." Yea thanks for that reminder.

"Still, I didn't think you would react like that to my admission." He laughed bitterly, which caused me to feel guilty. After all, how would you feel if right after admitting your feelings to someone, they just fainted?

"Anyway, I guess it's justified since I have been so ignorant and oblivious in the past years." Okay I can't let him go on with this.

I opened my eyes just a teensy bit, barely noticeable, to see him looking down, head hung. So, matching his volume level, I spoke.

"It's not your fault." As soon as I spoke,, his head snapped up to my face. I opened my eyes more and turned to face him. He opened his mouth to speak, i'm guessing a protest, but I cut him off.

"It's. Not. Your. Fault." I said, pausing between the words in an attempt to have them sink in. He looked at me for a few seconds, mouth still open, before he sighs, nodding.

"Good! Now why don't you take me down stairs for food?" I asked, seeing his discomfort. He practically jumped at the opportunity and helped me out of the bed, which I now know was his, and down the stairs, pushing me down at a table where his dad was sitting. Once he got me settled, he went into the kitchen, where his mom was, and came back with a plate of food. At the sight, my stomach growled loudly and with a laugh, Austen placed the plate in front of me with the gesture of 'dig in'... which I did.

Once I finished stuffing my face, Austen took my plate to the kitchen then came back, looking like he wanted to say something but decided not to.

"What?" I asked, which drew his attention to me. At my voice, he seemed to make a decision and asked me what was on his mind.

"Can we talk?" I noticed that he would not look at me as he said this.

"Sure." I didn't see a problem with talking since his parents right next to us.

"Outside?"

"Oh" That could be a problem.

"Wha-Yeah." I tried to hide my hesitation but let me put it this way… it was so obvious even Bucket would have noticed.

I slowly got up, shifting my weight to see if I would be able to support my own weight. Feeling fine, I want outside with Austen following me. I led him over to the edge of the forest, for at least some privacy.

Once we were both settled, I looked at him, one eyebrow raised. He opened his mouth a few times, but no words came out. This is awkward…

Having enough of the silence, I speak. "Well? What did you want to talk about? I'm assuming it's about our conversation before…" I trailed off blushing at the thought of fainting in front of Austen.

Austen bites his lip and looks to the side. After a few seconds, he looks straight at me and speaks.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk about how I feel about you… and if you feel the same way about me." He says the last part staring right into my eyes.

"Okay then" I pause. "Talk." I gesture in a 'come on, hurry up' motion.

"Right! Ummm well as I told you before, I have feelings for you. I've actually had them for a while, since you almost hit Gobber with the catapult thing you invented a couple years ago. Anyway, I wanted to say something but I always feared the reactions from the other teens, and vikings in general. It's hard being the best young viking, a lot of weight is put on your shoulders. So I have feelings for you. what I want to know, is if you have feelings for me. Well I know you do thanks to Gobber, but I want to hear from your own mouth. Right now."

The first thing that comes to mind is SAY YES YOU DUMMY! but right before I can respond, I hear the tell tale sound of a wooden peg leg coming towards us and based on Austen's despaired look, I'm 99% sure who it is.

"Well lookie here. Two teens at the edge of the forest… alone." Gobber says, hinting at what he thinks is happening.

"Wha-No! That is NOT what was happening just now."

"I would hope not." Another, very recognizable voice says from behind me.

I whirl around and come face to face with not only Gobber, but my dad as well.

Well that explains Austen's look. I think to myself

"Hi dad! What are you doing here?" I ask

"Well we were-" Gobber cuts him off, explaining in a hurried tone.

"Looking for you! We need to discuss the other teens' punishments. Come along now." With that, grabs my wrist and starts pulling me away from Austen, with my father following behind us, chuckling.

"I'm sorry!" I call back to Austen, who is getting farther and farther away.

"We'll talk later." He calls back, his tone saying we would, whether or not I wanted to.

Then Gobber pulls me behind a house, hiding Austen from sight.

* * *

**P.S. If you guys want a One-Shot or something with you and a character from HTTYD, Rise of the Guardians, Transformers and other fandoms, check out this form:**

_docs. google forms/d/1qEqsLkwVmqscAj7XCdV4zDD8LNKeb2xCd7aQUp4xhMU/viewform_

**(just get rid of the spaces in the beginning)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ummmm... I'm sorry?**

**I know I haven't updated in forever (At least that's what it feels like) but now... I only have one more week of school (midterms) before winter break! That means that I am going to update much sooner. Plus I have an outline until chapter 20 written and I'm writing more of the outline right after I post this. (12/12/2015) **

*****READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!*****

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

*Hicca's POV*

Gobber pulls me through the village until we are all standing in front of Gobber's house. I look at my dad confused, wondering why we aren't at our house.

"Gobber isn't letting me step foot in our house until I heal. I have to either stay in his house or by him at all times." He says, rolling his eyes.

"Are you comin' in or not?" We turn to see Gobber in the doorway, looking at us, with eyebrows raised.

"Yes Gobber, we're coming." Dad gives me a look, making me look down in order to keep myself from laughing.

I follow them in and we all take seats at the table in the center of the room.

"Ok. Are we settled? Comfortable? Not uncomfortable? Are you-"

"Gobber! We're fine! Let's just focus on why we're here." Dad says, giving Gobber a meaningful look that I don't understand.

"Now then, what are we doing about the teens' stunt with the dragon arena?" Dad asks, looking at me. I blink, surprised. _Why are they asking me?_

I do the one thing I can think of, I shrug.

"Well come on now. What do you _want_ to happen?"

"Honestly?" At my dad's nod, I continue. "I just want them to stop bullying me." I say, avoiding their eyes.

"I don't really care what punishment they get, as long as they at least bully me less. Not at all would be better but that's an unrealistic vision." I chuckle bitterly. At their silence, I look up from my lap to see their pitying faces. I suddenly feel anger rush through me. _I don't need their pity._

"But let's think of a punishment for them. Right?" I say training a hard look at them.

My dad looks surprised at the sudden change in attitude but nods anyways.

"Right!" Gobber claps. "Are we giving out separate punishments for each of them or one big punishment for all of them?" He says looking between my dad and I.

"If I can suggest something?" I ask, then at my dad's gesture, continue. "I think that the twins should have the same punishment but Snotlout and Fishlegs have separate punishments. Snotlout's being the most severe and Fishlegs' being the least, since Snotlout bullies me the most while Fishlegs rarely does and even then, it's because either he or the twins are nearby…" I trail off, seeing their amazed looks.

"What?"

"How did you think of all that?" Dad asks, seemingly in shock.

"Well contrary to popular belief, I am not crazy and don't have my head in the clouds. I am actually quite focused and inventive. Gobber can vouch for me on that." With that, dad looks at Gobber, who nods.

"Huh. Okay then, that's what we'll do." Dad says.

"Okay then." I say, feeling a bit of pride.

"So what should the punishments be?"

"Well for Snotlout, we should make him take over Hicca's chores for a certain amount of time. Including taking out your boots." Gobber says making me cringe at the thought of dad's boots. THEY REEK!

"Good idea! But for how long?" Dad says enthusiastically.

"A month?" I suggest before Gobber speaks up.

"Nevermind that Stoick! Let's make it two."

"I agree with Gobber." Dad says pointing at him. "Okay then. Two months of Hicca's chores for Snotlout."

"The twins should just be put under house arrest. Not being allowed out during raids will _kill_ them since they won't be able to wreck havoc and chaos on the village." Gobber suggests with me nodding in agreement.

"Okay the twins are done. What about Fishlegs?" Dad looks at me.

"_That _I don't know." I say, putting my hands up in the 'I surrender' gesture.

"Well how about if we take away his books for a week? He loves learning about random things in those books of his. Don't know why." Dad says, muttering the last sentence.

"That's a good idea." Gobber says.

"That's it then. The punishments are done. Now how about-"

I tune them out when a thought pops into my head.

_If I can get away somehow, I can finally visit Toothless._ I try to think of an acceptable reason to leave for a good five minutes before an idea hits me.

*cue little light bulb lighting up on top of my head.*

"Dad, I don't mean to interrupt but I'm _really_ tired."

"You can sleep in the spare room. Stoick can take my room. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No! I couldn't do that. I'll just go back to our house dad."

"No you won't. What you _will_ do is listen to Gobber and take the spare room."

"But da-"

"You said you were tired. Go take a nap Hicca." He says, pointing at where I'm guessing the spare bedroom was.

"Fine then. Guess I'm napping here." I say climbing the stairs.

"See you later Hicca!" I hear Gobber shout from behind me and wave my hand in acknowledgement before going into the room.

It's a smaller room with a window with a medium sized brown chest, i'm assuming to store clothes in, beneath it on one side and a surprisingly large bed on the other side.

I get into bed but end up rolling around for a good half hour before I give up on trying to take a nap and just stare at the ceiling, deep in thought.

_I haven't seen Toothless in a while. I should visit him today. But how can I get away from my dad and Gobber?_

I suddenly hear footsteps, coming towards the room and shut my eyes and fake sleeping.

_Gosh this is like at Austen's house._.

The door creaks open and I hear dad's whisper echo into the silent room.

"Hicca? Are you awake?" I stay silent.

Dad sighs and moves closer to the bed. I can sense him right next to the bed. Suddenly, I feel a hand run through my hair and a kiss on my forehead, dad's beard tickling my skin. He then adjusts the blankets before leaving the room. But not before he whispers "Sleep well Hicca."

_What was that? He hasn't tucked me in bed in years!_

After a couple minutes of silence, and making sure that neither he or Gobber are coming into the room, I slowly get out of bed before going to the window and looking down.

_That's actually not a bad distance to jump._ I think with a nod.

I slowly climb out of the window until my feet are dangling over the ledge and I'm sitting down. I carefully twist and lower myself until I am just holding on to the window. I look down, and I'm not even 3 feet away from the ground in this position, so I simply let go and land on my feet.

_I think that's the first time I haven't fallen on my face doing that… go me._

I quickly turned around to see if anyone had walked by and saw my stunt but only saw the forest.

_Oh yea, Gobber lives practically _in _the forest._

So with a smile, I run into the dark forest… towards Toothless.

* * *

**Hey! I hope you liked the chapter peoples and I just wanted to share something;**

**Lately, I haven't been really inspired for ideas for the story (don't worry, I'm not abandoning it) so I really really need ideas for the story, or just encouragement honestly. (Of course you will get credit for the idea you submit, and starting next chapter, I will be responding to/thanking everyone who reviews) But anyway, I was thinking that I want to restart the thing with the reviews so here we go:**

**The count starts on tomorrow which is Sunday, 12/13/2015, or when the first review comes in. **

**1-2 ****Reviews: 2 weeks before the next chapter (Next Chapter would be 12/27/2015)**

**3-4 ****Reviews: 1**** week before the next chapter ****(Next Chapter would be 12/20/2015)**

**5-6 Reviews: 5**** days before the next chapter ****(Next Chapter would be 12/18/2015)**

**7+ Reviews: 3 days**** before the next chapter ****(Next Chapter would be 12/16/2015)**

**Thanks,**

**Night Fury's Avenger**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh MY GODS GUYS! YOU WON'T EVEN BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!**

**MY BROTHER BROKE MY COMPUTER THE _DAY AFTER I POSTED THE LAST CHAPTER!_**

**We had to take it in to be fixed because it was honestly useless without being fixed, nothing would work, which means I couldn't update or write at all! :(**

**_Stupid brother..._**

**So yea, we took it in to be fixed and I even had to pay extra to get it delivered today. **

**When I got back home, I hurried to finish the chapter, which is why it's so bad (in my opinion)**

**So yea... I know that's no excuse but I'M SORRY!**

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! IT'S IMPORTANT TO THE STORY**

* * *

I am almost finished walking through the forest to where Toothless is hiding when I realise three things;

It's the middle of the day so Toothless with probably be sleeping

I forgot to bring fish for Toothless

Even if Toothless is sleeping _now,_ he will wake up when he hears me coming

I better bring fish so if he _does_ wake up, or is already up, he won't starve since he can't get out of there.

So, with that in mind, I manage to go to the docks, get some fish, and leave without what happened last time recurring.

*****TIME SKIP******

I finally reach the cove, out of breath due to the huge basket of fish with me. I go towards the entrance, which is different than the one I used before. It's smaller and narrower.

_Hopefully the fish will fit. I know I will since i'm the 'twig viking' according to everyone._

I manage to get through the opening but am stupid enough that I don't check to see what I would be landing on. Nothing.

With a shriek I fall straight down-_thanks gravity_\- and land lying down on the grassy floor. I'm still in a state of shock so I just lay there. I close my eyes until I hear a rumble from above me. My eyes snap open and directly above my spot on the floor, on a ledge that I somehow didn't land on, I see Toothless just sitting there, looking at me with a cocked head.

_He looks like a puppy! Well… a big, black, scaly, fire breathing puppy._

"Hey Toothless." I groan, feeling the effects of the fall. He seems to have a concerned look on his face before he jumps up and glides gracefully down to the floor, right next to where I have yet to get up from.

I slowly stand up and walk over to where the entrance is, and outside of that, the fish.

"Now how am I gonna get the fish from _out there_ too _in here? Maybe if Toothless…"_

At the sound of either the word 'fish' or his name, Toothless comes over and looks at me then joins me in staring at the entrance, where his food is waiting.

I turn to face him and point up at the entrance before slowly saying "your fish is up there! I need your help to get it for you! Do you understand?" like I'm speaking to a small child.

He looks from me to the entrance, and from the entrance to me, before doing something that once again, makes me question everything I know about dragons; he nods.

"Wait wait wait! You can understand me. Like you know what I'm saying?" I ask. Once again, Toothless nods. He then moves close to the wall of the cove and braces his front legs on it before gesturing to me with his head. When I don't move, he growls impatiently and gestures again.

"You want me to come over to you?" At his nod, I do. "Okay, now what?"

He lowers his body to the floor then sticks out a paw. "You want me to climb on your back?" He shakes his head. "You want me to copy you?" Another head shake. "SO WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?!" He get up with a huff and moves slightly away from me, then looks up. I guess he was deciding something because he nods then crouches low. He stays like that for a few seconds before running forwards and leaping.

He flaps his wings a few times before swiping a paw at the entrance. Then all I see is fish, coming down right above me. Next thing I know, Toothless is beside me and I'm in a pile of fish… again.

"Really?" I whine. "Did you have to do that? Now I'm going to smell like fish all day!"

But of course, Toothless doesn't even acknowledge me, he only eats more of the fish.

"Anyway, I have an idea." At this, he stops eating and looks at me.

"But…I need to see your tail fin first." That's where it all goes wrong. His pupils become slits, and he starts growling and slowly moves towards me.

"Toothless! I don't want to hurt you! I just want you to fly again and be free!" I shout, gesturing like crazy in an attempt to soothe him and probably keep me alive.

Then, like a moody puppy, he becomes the adorable, innocent, calm dragon again. Only now he has an almost shocked look on his face.

It's all silent until I ask him once again to see his tailfin. This time however, he nods and brings his tail around until it is in both of our views. I walk towards him and kneel once I am in touching distance.

"May I?" He snorts and shuffles closer so I take that as an OK.

I run my hands along the scarring and see him flinch. I jerk my hands back and quickly apologize but he shakes his head and puts his tail in my hands again.

I slowly look it over and using my hand as a measuring system, map out the dimensions of his tail.

"Thanks for that bud." I say reaching out to pat him on the side of his head but freeze, realising that this might be crossing a line. All he does is look at me and push his head into my palm.

I laugh slightly because who would have thought that 'helpless Hicca' would be able to befriend a dragon. A dragon who is now curling around me?!

That's correct. Toothless has wrapped himself around me and using his wing, gently pushed me to lay down under it. I feel surprisingly comfortable and safe, being surrounded by a dragon, the 'legendary night fury' no less.

I start to feel really tired and half notice that it's now dark out. The last thing I can remember before falling asleep is Toothless nudging his head gently against mine before settling down himself.

I wake up when I feel the early morning sun warming my face. I jerk, gaining Toothless' attention and manage to get out from under his wing. I pat his head quickly and run towards my usual exit/entrance point. _I am never going the other way again._

"I'll come visit you tomorrow… with a new tail fin!" I shout, almost falling over in my hurry.

I look back with a grin to see him frozen, just staring at me, and with that go back home.

* * *

**Hey again! Hope you liked the chapter. So I was thinking that I should start doing weekly updates which means that you would get a new chapter every week. But I'm not sure which days you want the updates on. So I made a poll on my profile asking you what day of the week you would rather have them on. Check it out and vote! **

**But for now, we're going to do the same thing from last chapter (without my brother breaking my laptop)**

**The count starts on today which is Monday, 12/21/2015, or when the first review comes in and ends on Tuesday 12/22/2015 (tomorrow). **

**1-2 ****Reviews: 2 weeks before the next chapter (Next Chapter would be 1/4/2016)**

**3-4 ****Reviews: 1**** week before the next chapter ****(Next Chapter would be 12/28/2015)**

**5-6 Reviews: 5**** days before the next chapter ****(Next Chapter would be 12/26/2015)**

**7+ Reviews: 3 days**** before the next chapter ****(Next Chapter would be 12/24/2015)**

**Thanks,**

**Night Fury's Avenger**

**I WILL UPDATE ON TIME!**


	19. Chapter 19

**OH MY GOD GUYS! I know i'm late but it's actually not my fault (or my brothers this time.) **

**FAN FICTION WOULD NOT LET ME UPDATE! **

**Every time I tried, I got one of those messages saying that the page was invalid. I emailed the peoples at the place but they didn't respond so... idk what happened there.**

**AS AN APOLOGY... YOU WILL GET... TWO CHAPTERS TODAY! **

**Think of it as both an apology and a New Year's Eve present! (Do we give out presents? I don't know anymore.) Speaking of which, HAPPY 2016! I hope you all have a happy and healthy year along with your families and friends.**

**Thanks for reading this and I hope you all forgive me! *please***

**P.S. Check out the note at the bottom of the page, it has to do with updates! :)**

* * *

I tiptoe towards my room, in hopes that I can manage to keep dad oblivious as to the fact that I secretly befriended a dragon and am taking care of him. Oh and let's not forget the fact that I'm going to make him a new tail, which means that I have to keep Gobber oblivious somehow as to why there's metal missing as well as what i'm making in my work area in the forge.

I manage to get into my room successfully with no sign of dad. Thank the gods.

I do a small happy dance before changing then going to dad's room, knocking lightly until he wakes up and looks at me.

"…Hicca?"

"Hey dad. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to the forge so you didn't worry that I wasn't in my bed later." At his nod, i continue. "Okay good! Now go back to sleep, it's early and Gothi said you need sleep to help your arm." with that, he lays back down and the room is immediately filled with his snoring again.

With a quiet laugh, I close the door and make my way to the forge.

***At the forge***

I gather some paper and charcoal to begin planning out Toothless' tail fin. I write the approximate measurements of Toothless' tail fin so I have at least some idea of the sizes I should make each piece before I put the tail together.

Once I am finished planning out how the tail fin will look, I focus on how the different pieces will fit together so they help him fly instead of just being a dead weight on his tail.

I don't even realize how long I am working on the plans until I suddenly hear Gobber walk in and the sun shines on my face briefly from the open door. Before it closes, I realize that if Gobber comes in to check why I'm in here, he will see the plans. So, hurriedly, I roll up the plans and hide them behind my other ones (weapons) so that he won't ever suspect anything is different. Unlike if I had put it anywhere else, since I am a very organized person.

Right as I finish putting it away, I hear Gobber coming towards my work area and see Austen's axe glint out of the corner of my eye. I grab it and my tools and act like I had been working on the axe.

"Hicca? What are you doing here so early, the sun just rose, and based on your appearance, you've been here for a while."

"I was just working on Austen's axe. I wanted to get it done so I can focus on other things today and so he stops bothering me."

Even though he seems to have forgotten about it being here.

Gobber looks at me for a few seconds and I start to get uncomfortable but then he just nods and walks back to his station, the sound of metal being hammered echoing through the air soon after.

I glance at the hidden plans then at the axe and decide that once I actually do finish sharpening the axe, I'll take the plans to Toothless and see what he thinks, since he is much smarter than I originally thought.

So for the next few hours, I work Austen's axe. Once I finish, I take it and leave the forge. On my way out, I call out; "Gobber! I'm going to give this to Austen and go visit my dad! I'll be back later." At his responding "okay", I go to Austen's house.

***At Austen's House***

I knock on the door a couple times and after a few minutes, Austen's mom, Helga opens the door. She takes one look at me then shouts behind her. "AUSTEN! HICCA IS LOOKING FOR YOU!"

I close my eyes and say tightly. "Thanks Helga."

Before I can think of running away, I hear then see feet pounding against stairs. Soon after, Austen comes to the door. Only problem is, he's shirtless.

I'm guessing he just got out of the shower because there are little water droplets running down his smooth…pale…defined…

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Austen's laugh. My head shoots up at I see Austen smirking at me, his mom nowhere in sight.

"You okay?" He asks, fully knowing what I was staring at.

"Yea, I was just… distracted." Dang it Hicca. -

"Why don't you come on in while I go put on a shirt so I don't…distract you." He says turning around and leaving the door open for me.

I follow him in and sit at the table, putting the axe on the floor by my feet, while he goes upstairs again. When he comes back down, with a shirt on, he sits down across from me and gives me a pointed look.

"So why are you here? Or do I know the reason?"

"Ummmm… actually, I'm here to return your axe." I say, picking up the axe from the floor and placing it onto the table.

"Oh." He says, taking the axe, looking slightly surprised and slightly disappointed.

"Yea… So now that that's done, I'm just gonna go check on my dad." I say getting up and rushing out before he can say anything.

I run out of his house then take a quick turn to hide behind another house. I look back at Austen's house in time to see him in the doorway, looking for, i'm guessing, me.

I wait until a few minutes after he went back inside before heading back to my own house. As I arrive at my house, I hear someone, I'm assuming my dad, banging around in the kitchen. I walk in and as I get closer to the my room, the noise suddenly stops. I hear a groan, a crash, then a dull thud, causing me to run in the kitchen to find my dad. Only problem is that he's unconscious on the floor… again.

* * *

**Hello again! Hope you liked the chapter. (You will receive another one today anyway.) So as I said in the last chapter, I was thinking that I should start doing weekly updates. But I wasn't sure which day you guys would want the updates on. So last week, I made a poll on my profile asking you what day of the week you would rather have them on. **

**So while you guys vote between those days, we're going to do the same thing from the last two chapters!**

**The count starts on today which is Thursday, 12/31/2015, or when the first review comes in and ends on Tuesday 1/1/2016 (tomorrow). **

**1-2 ****Reviews: 2 weeks before the next chapter (Next Chapter would be 1/14/2016)**

**3-4 ****Reviews: 1**** week before the next chapter ****(Next Chapter would be 1/7/2016)**

**5-6 Reviews: 5**** days before the next chapter ****(Next Chapter would be 1/5/2016)**

**7+ Reviews: 3 days**** before the next chapter ****(Next Chapter would be 1/3/2016)**

**Thanks,**

**Night Fury's Avenger**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Sorry for the shorter chapter this time. But I had to write this on my phone instead of my computer since my cat bit through the charger of my laptop... HE'S FINE THOUGH!**

**So yea, I'm waiting until Tuesday (It's Saturday when I'm upoading this) to start writing the next chapter because I can't stand Google Docs on my phone.**

**CHECK OUT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER FOR NEWS!**

* * *

I run out of the house, screaming for Gobber until he appears outside of his house with a groan

"Hicca, what do you want."

I try to answer him but due to the fact that I'm panting like crazy, I can't answer so I just gasp out "dad" and point back to the house.

He pales and starts running (hobbling) towards my house as fast as he can with me following.

Austen sees us running and soon joins in.

"What are you doing?"

"Dad… unconscious… kitchen." I pant out

_Man I am really out of shape._

We arrive at my house and they rush in while i wait outside. I can't stand seeing dad like that again. Pretty soon, they come out, carrying dad, and start on the path to Gothi's house (again) with me running beside them.

As we run, Austen looks at me and tries to speak. "So… Hicca. How are you doing."

I stop in shock momentarily before catching up with a glare at Austen.

"Are you kidding me?!" I shriek. "You are seriously asking me that while carrying my _unconscious_ father." I state, pointing at my dad, absently noticing that we were almost at Gothi's hut.

"Oh…yea." He trails off, laughing sheepishly. It's silent before he speaks up again. "So are you gonna answer my question?"

"Ugh! I can't believe you! After this, I don't want to see you for-for…a hundred years!" I shout frustrated.

"Hey! Can we just focus on getting the chief into the hut, please?" Gobber snaps in before Austen can answer me. He speaks in a tone that makes me look away, remembering the situation, and causes Austen to look ahead determinedly.

"Right, let's go."

They step into Gothi's hut and place him on the bed that he was on not so long ago. I just walk in and stand in the corner of the room, seeing Gobber' concerned look out of the corner of my eye.

I wave him off and step towards the bed, where Gothi is looking dad over to find the reason that he passed out. After a few minutes of inspection, she nods and goes over to the bones she uses to communicate, with Gobber following as her translator.

"He had a… recollection?" Gobber asks before getting hit with Gothi's cane.

"Ow! Ok, guess that's not it." He says rubbing his head and looking at the bones again.

"Oh! He has an _infection_!" He exclaims making me pale and run to Gothi.

"But he'll be okay right? He'll be okay? Yea, he'll be okay. He has to be!" I shout before Gothi gently reaches up to put a finger over my lips and angle my head down so I can see her look at me with reassuring eyes. I notice however, that she doesn't nod to tell me that my words are correct.

She goes over to her medicine stand before taking a jar down and scooping out some very pungent herb and bringing it over to dad. She places his arm on his stomach before putting the herb into and around a giant cut that I can see looks very infected.

_Why did he hide that from us? It's not like he didn't notice it or anything._ I think sadly, gazing at dad for a few moments before turning away and looking out the window to the village.

I can't tell how long i'm standing like that before I hear a very familiar groan, causing me to whirl around and run to my dad's side, forgetting all about Gothi and Gobber.

"DAD!" I desperately grab at him before jumping on him in a hug. I feel him hug back and enjoy the moment before speaking up again.

"I thought you were gonna die." I whisper, causing him to tense up and tighten his hold on me. He tries to pull back, but I whimper and shake my head, causing him to sigh and gently say my name.

"Hicca, I'm fine." He says before I pull back and look at him with wide eyes.

"You're fine." I repeat in disbelief. "Dad, I come home to see you _unconscious_ on the kitchen floor. We take you here to find out that you have an infected arm that looks horrible." I shout, pointing at the arms that is now resting on his stomach once more. He doesn't look down at it, confirming my thoughts.

_He knew about it and didn't say anything._

"Stoick… why didn't you say anything?" Gobber speaks up from the corner of the room, alerting us to his and Gothi's presence.

"What was I supposed to say? I didn't want to seem weak in front of the village."

I look at him, for a few seconds in disbelief before looking at Gobber with unshed tears in my eyes.

"Can I leave please?" I ask, choked up.

Gobber looks like he's about to protest before I speak up.

"Please? I just- I can't be here right now.." I say, harshly wiping at the tears that had ended up falling down my face.

I see Gobber's pitying look and his nod before whispering out a thank you and running outside and pausing to lean against the hut, my thoughts all some version of one idea;

_He didn't even care about my thoughts or feelings about this. It was all about the village._

I feel tears start to fall down my face again before I get up and run towards the forest to see Toothless in hopes of at least _some_ sort of comfort.

***Austen's POV***

_Now where is she going? _I think narrowing my eyes before following her into the forest.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! So here's 3 newsflash thingies:**

**1\. THE REVIEWS ARE WORKING AGAIN! I don't know why or how they are working, I'm just happy they are! :)**

**2\. The weekly update day is... Wednesday! It won by 7 votes (second place was Friday)**

**... I just realised that this only gives me a day to write the 21st chapter... Oh well. **

**3\. I REALLY WANT TO DO A REQUEST THING! I want to write one-shots (for other fandoms as well) so I would really x100000 appreciate it if you guys want to (please want to) check out the link below: (get rid of the spaces) and PUT IN _DOCS . GOOGLE . COM_ BEFORE THE LINK BELOW!**

_** forms/d/1qEqsLkwVmqscAj7XCdV4zDD8LNKeb2xCd7aQUp4xhMU/viewform?usp=send_form**_

* * *

** AND NOW... a sincere message from me:**

**So I'm not really sure how to begin this so i'm just going to go straight in; **

**I want to put it out there that if it weren't for all of the support I got for this story, it would have been stopped a long time ago. I wouldn't have updated this anymore. ****Honestly, I thought I would write three chapters, which nobody would read, and it would be over.**

**Instead, I now have 86 reviews, over 12,500 views, and i'm now uploading the 20th chapter in the story. **

**I can't say how grateful I truly am for that. This message thing is just a thank you for that and I hope that you guys will stay with me (and the story) until the end!**

**I love you guys,**

**Night Furys Avenger :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! So this week, you will have an update today (2/7/2016) and Wednesday (2/10/2016) because there hasn't been an update in a while due to Amazon's stupidity and my own life changing drastically. **

**So as I said in the last chapter, my charger wasn't working so I couldn't write and update the story until a new one came. So, I ordered another one EXACTLY like my old one (same maker, same brand, everything the same). BUT! When the charger came... it wasn't even for a Mac. IT WAS A DELL COMPUTER CHARGER! So I had to wait another two days for the charger to go back. ****Then, the laptop charger was like two weeks late (I got a refund because I was NOT paying for a two week late charger) and I wrote as fast as I could.**

**Then on top of that, my life has had a lot of changes (both good and bad) recently and I have been very distracted. So this sat halfway done ****on my computer ****until I finally locked myself in my room, earbuds in, music blaring, at wrote this until it was FINISHED!**

**So yea... I finished the chapter and the next one will be coming out Wednesday! See you then!**

* * *

***Hicca's POV***

"Hey Toothless!" I say as I walk into the cove to find Toothless at the entrance, waiting for me.

"Sorry I didn't come earlier, a lot of things happened that were… unexpected." Toothless cocks his head at me, almost in a puppy-like way.

"Anyway, I have a surprise for you." I say, rocking back and forth on my heels, while hiding the tail fin behind my back. I wait a few seconds then, with a flourish, I bring my arm around me, revealing the tail fin to Toothless.

He seems to freeze, then slowly comes closer and sniffs the mechanical fin.

"It's a tail fin." I explain, "I felt bad about your tail so I built you a new one!" I say, with a grin on my face.

Do you want to try it out?" I question. He sits down and, based on his facial expression, he thinks about it. After a few seconds, he seems to make a decision, then, he nods.

I jump in excitement and go over to his tail. As I touch it, he freezes.

"I know this is going to feel weird, but you must stay still so I can apply it correctly to your tail fin. I want to help you fly, not hurt you even more, which might happen if you try to fly with it improperly attached." I say, looking up at him. At his nod, I straddle his tail, because I'm sure at some point, he will move involuntarily and I want to minimize that movement and start attaching the tail fin.

Once it is attached, I pat his tail and say "Alright, let's see what she can do!" Then, before I can get off of his tail, I feel him tense up then suddenly, I'm in the air, hanging off of Toothless' tail.

"Toothless!" I scream, holding on for dear life. But as we sort of fly, I look at the tail fin and notice that as he tries to fly, his tail fin angles itself into different position while my attachment just stays closed due to the amount of wind.

As I feel us going down, I reach out and yank the side of the tailfin out and we go higher. Then after he tries to turn, I am yanked off of his tail, closing the tailfin, and right as I splash into the lake below, I hear Toothless' splash two seconds behind mine.

As I get out of the pond, I look at Toothless miserably, and glare at my failed invention before stomping away.

I go over to the sandy area, near the water and lay down, staring at the sky, trying to distract myself from the failure that hurts me more than any of the past failures I have had.

Soon, I feel a presence next to me and speak without looking at Toothless.

"You can lay down if you want."

He huffs and does just that. It's silent, except for our breathing, before I speak up.

"I'm just really stressed right now. Between my dad, and Austen, I don't know what to do! Austen keeps trying to follow me around, in hopes of me saying that I have feelings for him! I used to but lately, I just don't feel anything towards him. Well, that's not entirely true. I feel almost a sort of brotherly love towards him. On top of that we have my dad!" I rant, getting more worked up as I go on.

"I just really don't know what to do." I whisper, closing my eyes.

"Just know that I'll be here if you need me."

I freeze, hearing the unfamiliar deep voice, coming from the spot where Toothless was laying down. My eyes snap open and I look over to see him staring intently at me, with an unidentifiable look in his eyes..

"Toothless?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to favorite/follow/review and all that stuff! :)**

**I will see you guys on Wednesday with Chapter 22!**

**Thanks,**

**Night Fury's Avenger**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey look guys! I updated on time! It's Wednesday!**

**Anyway, I have no big intro this week so... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Toothless?" I breath looking at the dragon next to me.

He doesn't answer so I laugh and say "Ok, I'm going crazy. I' thought that a dragon can speak to humans!"

"We can Hicca." The same voice from before says.

I jump up, Toothless following, and slowly back away from him. Toothless slowly follows me, matching my steps, keeping the distance the same, no matter how many steps I took.

I glance behind me to see that the entrance wasn't that far away, and that if I run fast enough, Toothless can't catch me in time. The only problem is Toothless saw where I was looking and spoke again.

"Hicca please. You have to hear me out. Please don't run." He looks at me with that one look that makes me want to stop and just hug him. But, before I do, I shake my head, and back up more before turning and running out of the cove, his footsteps thundering behind me.

Right as I reach the entrance, or exit in this case, I see his shadow right behind mine and have a sudden burst of speed, until I'm out of the cove. I stop for a second to breathe then start running back to the village, not wanting to risk going back. At least not until I thought about what just happened.

"Hicca!" I hear a call faintly, but I don't stop running, not until I'm safely in my room.

AT HICCA'S HOUSE (IN HER ROOM)

"How did he talk? Why did he only talk now? Did he not trust me? If so, what made him trust me?" I mutter all of the thoughts running through my head as I pace back and forth in my room.

"All I know about him is a lie…" I say looking out of my window, towards the forest.

"The only question is whether or not I should go back. I mean, I feel betrayed in a way. He could always talk to me but he didn't, even when I brought him fish and stuff like that. That's a good point though, if I don't go, he'll eventually won't be able to survive without the fish, or a villager will find him or something. Whether or not I go could literally decide whether or not he lives or dies." I say, realizing how much of a responsibility I had, and how I would have to go back, whether or not I wanted to.

You know what? I'll just go until I can successfully make him a tail that he can use to get away from here, then all of my problems will be over… at least the ones involving him. I perk up, my decision made, and leave my house, going to the forge to do just that.

I march towards the forge, only to see Austen waiting at the entrance, looking around for something… or someone.

I quickly duck behind a cart and peek over the edge, only to see him staring straight at me with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

I cringe and, knowing that I can't hide anymore, step out from behind the cart and walk toward him hesitantly.

"Hicca! HI!" He says eagerly, before realizing that he was basically screaming and cleared his throat before continuing at a normal volume.

"Hicca, I finally get to talk to you."

"I guess so…" I trail off, not knowing how to start the conversation I was dreading.

"So anyway, I just wanted an answer about whether or not you still felt anything for me." He says, looking at me with such a hopeful expression on his face that I want to cry.

NOOOO! Please stop with that look Austen! I don't want to say this anymore than you want to hear it but has to be done.

"Austen…" I sigh, trying to figure out how to tell him that I only want to be friends, or at least try to be friends without the awkwardness that I knew was never going to go away after this conversation.

"I really don't know how to say this…" I start, before sucking in a breath and just saying what I've been scared to this whole time. "I know that you know that I liked you since I was around eight years old. But recently, I just… haven't had those feelings around you. You have become a friend to me. I'm sorry to say this, but I really think that we should just be friends." I say, slowly looking at his from the ground where I had lowered my gaze to. I meet his eyes and see… determination? Uh-Oh

"Okay, that's fine." He says. Not what I was expecting but ok.

"Ok, Great! Now that that's settled, why-" Before I can finish my sentence, he speaks up again.

"For now." Huh?

After seeing the confusion that must have shown on my face, he continues. "I'm going to win your heart back. I'm not going to stop until I do." He says determinedly before walking away.

What the heck was that? I think, staring after him with a slightly shocked look on my face.

I snap out of my daze when he disappears from sight, and turn towards the forge once more.

Well, let's start tail fin number two. I think grimly, walking in and gathering equipment I need, after acknowledging Gobber and saying that I'll be working on a project so I would appreciate it if he didn't interrupt, of course.

I bring it all to my little private work are, in the back of the forge, hidden from view of the window where Gobber was. Putting it all down, I take out an unused piece of parchment and charcoal, and began to sketch out the basic idea of what the tail fin would be this time.

Okay, so in order to make turns, it would have to be able to move like his actual tailfin. What about if I… Oh I know! I'll tie a rope around his other tailfin, attach it to this one, and when he moves his tailfin, this one will move too!

With the planning done, and my idea set on paper, I get to work on the tail that will set both Toothless and me free.

* * *

**So yea, Austen is determined and Hicca is creative.**

**That's the chapter! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter next Wednesday (2/17/2016)**

**Thanks so much guys!**

**Night Fury's Avenger**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ummmm... I'm alive?**

**Ok so I went through a lot of personal problems before school ended and was away all summer BUT now I'm back, I've stated senior year, and I'm ready to keep writing this story**** THIS WILL BE FINISHED!**

* * *

"YES!" I scream out, forgetting that it's almost three in the morning. I immediately slap a hand over my mouth, looking out of the window towards the village. After waiting and seeing no lights turn on or hearing any shouting, I let out a relieved sigh then hold up the completed tailfin with a big grin on my face.

"Okay, hopefully you'll be the last one and Toothless will fly again." I say, looking at it.

As I put away all of the tools I used, I can't help but wonder if I should go back to the cove.

_I mean, Toothless has to have been able to talk this whole time, so why'd he wait until then? Why not before? Is there anything else he's hiding? What if he's not really a drago- Okay Hicca, that's enough of that. That's completely ridiculous. For real though, was I imagining it?_

Once the tailfin is safely hidden and the forge looks like it had before I used it, I creep back through the village into my house.

I slowly climb the stairs, wincing as one of them makes a creaking noise. I freeze and listen as my dad snores on, oblivious.

I breathe a sigh of relief before going into my room to get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

I wake up to the sun shining right into my eyes.

_I really should have closed my curtain before going to sleep._

With a sigh, I drag myself out of bed to get dressed before going downstairs.

As I go down the stairs, hearing dad in the kitchen, I realise that I have to go to the cove. I built that tail for Toothless and even if I don't want to go back, I have to see if it works.

Now that that's decided, I just need a way to get to the cove without raising suspicion. I think for a few minutes, standing still on the stairs, watching dad eat before it hits me.

_Bingo_

"Oh hey dad… You know what? I decided that I'm going to talk to Austen. So yea… that's where I'll be… I don't know how long though, so don't freak out if I come home late."

_Yea… I'll probably talk to Austen eventually but really, I'll be with an injured night fury, trying to help him escape._

He nods, still eating. I take it as an "OK" and leave.

* * *

After picking up the tailfin, I head to the cove. As I walk through the forest, I think about the possible ways that today could go.

_I could either talk with a dragon, or end up discovering that I'm completely insane and imagined a dragon talked to me. _

I pause for a second at the entrance to the cove before I breathe in once, and let out a harsh breath before climbing through.

As soon as I straighten up, I see Toothless hanging on a tree branch, upside down, like a bat.

I slowly creep closer, before noticing his closed eyes and deep breathing. _He's asleep._

Not wanting to disturb him, I stop and sit, deciding to wait there until he wakes up.

* * *

After a few minutes of sitting noticing random things, I get bored and just look at Toothless, taking the time to study him.

"So are you going to speak or not? I would prefer that over the silent staring you've been doing." The voi-_Toothless _suddenly rings out,

I gaze snaps towards Toothless only to see him in the same position, with his eyes still closed..

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh… what?" I reply, still staring at him.

The vo-_Toothless_ sighs before opening his eyes, looking right at me before dropping down onto the ground with a grunt.

"Are you just going to sit there or what?" He asks.

I snap out of my gaze with a jerk backwards, making me fall backwards. I simply stare at the sky above me until I hear his voice again.

"Are you ok?" He asks, sounding like he's trying not to laugh.

"Yea. Yea. Yup. Yea. 100% fine. We're all good." I say, trying to play it off.

_I don't think it worked though._

"Ok good. Now, can we talk without you freaking out?"

"No promises but I'll try my best." I shrug, making him laugh once more.

"Ok then." I stay quiet, since it seems like he's going to continue speaking. However, as the silence goes on, I get worried because he's frozen, looking _waaaayyy_ too deep in thought for this.

Right before I ask is he's okay, he speaks up.

"Ummmmm… I don't really know where to start so, how about you ask me things and I'll answer."

"Well I don't know what to ask! I'm the first person" I say.

"Exactly! So what do you want to know?" At this I pause and think. Then, with a smile, I say one word.

"Everything."

* * *

It's a couple hours later before I ask a question that changes my whole look on the situation we're in.

"Why aren't you with your family? Don't you have a… mate or something?" _I think that's the right word._

He laughs then shakes his head at me.

"No Hicca, I'm _much_ too young to be thinking of mating and starting a family. But, even if I wasn't I wouldn't be able to." He looks down at his paws.

"Well why not? Are you into male dragons? It's okay if you are, I don't judge." I hastily assure him, not wanting him to feel bad if that's the case.

"No Hicca, that's not it, I like female dragons as you put it but there's one problem regardless of my sexual orientation,"

_Woah big words!_

Before I can speak up, he continues;

"I'm the last night fury. When I die, night furys will be extinct." He says sadly.

* * *

**Poor Toothless! :(**

**I have the next chapter 80% done so it'll be up soon.**

**Make sure to Review, Favorite, tell your friends, parents, grandparents, the people in the grocery store, and anyone else you think of about this story!**

**OK... I need inspiration for uploading so I'm doing the review thingy. Otherwise, it'll be _another_ six months and we don't want that!**

*****It is 9/17/2016 when I am uploading this! I will be checking for the amount of reviews 12:00 PM EST 9/18/2016!******

**1-3 Reviews: 9 days from today ****(9/26/2016)**

**4-6 Reviews: 7 days from today ****(9/24/2016)**

**7-9 ****Reviews****: 5 says from today (9/22/2016)**

**10+ ****Reviews****: 3 days**** from today (9/20/2016)**

**Thanks for reading!  
~Night Fury's Avenger**

**(I love that little squiggly line!)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well... Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"What do you mean you're the last one? What happened? Where did they all go?" I shout, shocked.

"I don't know. All I know is when I was a hatchling, a child in your terms, I was in my family's cave. I suddenly heard strange noises and rushed outside. Instead of seeing my family happily playing with each other, I see an empty space, filled with strange boxes and things. I ran back into my cave, gathered everything I could carry in my claws, and flew away. I didn't want to stay long enough to find out what was in the boxes." He says sadly.

"So you have no idea what happened to your family?" I ask sadly.

"Not at all." He says, looking down at his paws.

I simply stare for a moment before rushing forwards and tackling him in a hug, the force of it knocking him onto his back.

"I'm sorry…" I trail off, not knowing what to say.

"It's not your fault. Besides, if that never happened, I would have never met you."

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Well, instead of going around to different islands, I would have been with my family. I would have probably stayed on our island."

"You never know, you could have joined the raids and seen me?" I ask

"Maybe…" He trails off, deep in thought.

Ever since his story, there was one thing in the back of my mind;

"You know, I lost my mother in a dragon raid." I say really quiet.

"Really?" Toothless asks me just as quiet.

"Yea. Apparently when I was really young, still a baby, my mother was home protecting me while my dad was fighting the dragons in the raid. I don't remember anything but apparently, a dragon somehow was in my room and my mother ran in to protect me. By the time my dad got there, there was a giant chunk of our house missing and my mom was gone. I was alone in the house, in my crib crying." We both lose ourselves in the silence, thinking on the families we could have had.

"Okay… NEW TOPIC!" I shout, desperate to get away from the sad memories we were both trapped in.

"There has been something bothering me this whole time." I start.

"What is it?"

"Well it's technically two things. One: Have you always been able to talk like this?"

"Yes, but we don't typically speak to humans. This is the way that dragons talk, just in our own language. You humans hear growls and other noises but to us, it's a language like this."

"Wow. That's amazing. So anytime you guys are growling, you're speaking to each other?"

"Yep. What was your second question?"

"Oh! Well, if you could always do this, why would you only choose to talk to humans now?"

"Well for one, I wasn't even sure if it could work between a dragon and a human so that's one reason. Two, you reacted by screaming and running away. That was after you had spent time with me and knew I wasn't going to hurt you. Imagine what the other humans would do."

"Oh gosh I can see it now." I say, images swirling through my mind of vikings freaking out and impulsively lashing out at the dragons.

"It's kind of funny to imagine, a 'big and bad' viki-" He cuts himself off, snapping his head towards the cove entrance. I shift when I realise that when moving into a defensive pose, he managed to slightly block me from the cove's entrance. I moved slightly, going to stand up but froze at his growl.

"Sit back down Hicca." Those three words caused a shiver to run down my spine.

"Why? What's going on?" I say, sitting down and glancing between him and the entrance.

"Someone is coming. They're looking for you." " He says, looking back at me. "And they don't sound friendly."

* * *

**OMG HI!  
So Yeah... I'm alive. I have nothing to say except... midterms, senior year, college.**

**I'm just gonna go now... Sorry?**

**~Night Fury's Avenger**


End file.
